Enamored
by GlacierK
Summary: Knockout finds himself enamored by a young lady in Jasper. Is it a glitch in his system or will his new found crush on a human flourish? (don't mind the crappy summary, just read if you like human oc x cybertronian stuff.) Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I'm making it into a multi chaptered story. It's somewhat based off a dream I had recently so bear with me. XD**

* * *

Kristina drove from work after a long day, very tired and ready to hop into the shower for a relaxing time. Once she reached her apartment she got out of her car and noticed a bouquet of flowers on her porch.

"What the hell?" she questioned, picking them up and looking at the small paper saying 'Your handsome admirer.'

The latina looked around in case the 'admirer' was still around, quickly going inside with the flowers and placing them on her kitchen table. Going to the bathroom, she slipped off her clothes and glasses then stepped in the bathtub, closing the curtain and turning on the relaxing spray of the shower head.

"That was random, but whatever, day over, weekend here." She mumbled to herself. Lathering shampoo into her short dark brown hair, she soothed her headache but stopped as she heard her cellphone go off. "Hm?"

Quickly rinsing her hair, she reached out and toweled off the water on her hand then pressed the touch screens phone icon albeit the caller id stating 'unknown'.

"Hello?" Kristina asked curiously, having to yell slightly over the hiss of the shower.

"Is this Kristina?" the voice asked.

"…yes? Who is this?"

"Oh, just a little admirer. Did you like your flowers?"

She froze. Nothing like this had ever happened to her and the fact that this stranger knew where she lived and had her number immediately set off alarms in her head. Though he had a rather soothing voice, it could just be a cover for his obvious insanity of getting her private information.

"Um, I-I think you should lose this number." She mumbled. "Bye!" she said, quickly pressing the phone icon again to hang up.

_This is getting weird._ Kristina thought to herself, feeling somewhat frightful. She was always somewhat paranoid of the male gender, being afraid of assaults and such after having lived in an area rampant with it. The 22 year old always kept to herself, went to work then straight back home. She had no friends or family in the small town of Jasper having moved there recently for a simple life. It's not like she wanted to be completely isolated, but her fear always gripped her and kept people at least an arms' length away.

She shivered a bit as her phone went off with 'unknown' again.

* * *

Knockout pouted slightly as she didn't answer, hanging up and opting to leave her be for now.

"You'd think she'd be appreciative of my gift." He huffed slightly, stroking his chin in thought. "I thought human females liked this romance stuff."

He had become enamored with the young woman a month ago and just now started making contact. As much as he was disgusted by humans, this one stuck out to him for some odd reason. He liked the way her body curved and how short she was. Though she was considered chubby by human standards, he thought the size looked endearing on her. He always liked mechs and femmes with a bit more weight on them.

The medic opened up a new window on his computer screen, looking up more information on Earths internet about wooing human women. He didn't realize the 'facts' he was reading were rather large clichés from romance books or absolute trash advice from sites like Cosmopolitan. He didn't even realize contacting her without introduction would spook her. Not like showing himself to be a giant robot wouldn't spook her, but he thought sending gifts and such would warm her up a bit like the advice articles stated. The medic had read that secret admirers were considered 'dark, mysterious and exciting' on some pages.

Knockout sighed some. "Perhaps I need to be a bit more forward, more assertive." He mumbled, skimming through an article. He clicked out of the site and looked over a few more pages before turning in.

The medic thought hard on what his next move should be as he laid down in his berth. He had studied her patterns, she left her house, went to work then immediately went back home, always using her car to go places instead of just walking despite the size of the town. Though on weekends she would usually go to the drive-in theater, but even then she was surrounded by people so he couldn't reveal himself. It was as if she never wanted to leave herself in a vulnerable position, which left very few windows of opportunity for him to get her alone and meet her without anyone seeing.

Knockout growled slightly in frustration, he had originally thought this little crush was a total glitch in his system, but the more he tried to ignore it, the more he found he really wanted to keep trying to see or meet her. He had finally caved in and decided to explore these thoughts about her, which left him in his current situation of slight desperation in thought. He closed his optics, his systems linked to a camera he had fixed to watch her apartment so he'd know if she left or did anything out of the ordinary. It never occurred to him this was somewhat considered stalking by human standards. He opted to go offline for a recharge, hoping his dreams would cease with their insistent need to remind him of her.

* * *

Kristina awoke with a slight gasp, having had a small nightmare about her 'secret admirer' breaking into her house. It left her shaking and scared, quickly going to the bathroom and splashing cold water on her face.

"It's ok, it was just a dream. He sounded harmless enough on the phone…maybe he won't push it." She tried to reason with herself, her gripping fear always having caused her to be afraid of venturing out much anywhere besides the store or the drive-in theater.

The young latina went to look out the window, sighing as it was early but a nice and cool morning as the sun hadn't fully risen yet, seeing people walking their dogs or going for jobs.

_Maybe this can be the day I finally buck up and take a walk in this town…I _have_ lived here for over a few months already. _Kristina thought, going and getting dressed in casual shorts and a pure purple shirt with flower designs on it. She tied her shoes on then took a deep breath as she opened the door and locked it behind her, pocketing her keys as she started walking. She held her purse to her a bit tightly as she brought it in case she passed by a food joint and got hungry.

Kristina smiled as a few folks gave her a wave as she passed them by, as if giving her silent appraisal for finally venturing out without knowing it. _This isn't so bad_. She thought with a small smile. She was finally going out without much fear and it felt good.

Knockout quickly awoke when his system sensed her door open, looking to a small remote screen in his room and seeing her walk out. This was something completely knew for her to do, taking a stroll without using her car to view the town. This could finally be Knockouts chance to get her if she were to get in just the right area. The medic quickly got up and went to leave, ignoring any current work he had to do. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

Kristina continued to stroll after having grabbed a breakfast burrito and soda, reaching a park that was occupied by young men and women doing their morning jogs before they had to go to their weekend jobs. She didn't feel too intimidated as she walked then sat on a bench, smiling as a big stray dog came trotting towards her from the smell of her food. She was always fond of animals, they didn't scare her as much as people did. Plucking some egg from her burrito, she handed it to the canine as he scarfed it into his mouth hungrily.

"I wish I could take you home with me, pup, but no dogs allowed where I live." She said as she patted his soft yet somewhat dirty head. She grinned as he yipped happily.

Knockout soon drove in near the sidewalk at the park, his sights set when he finally found her. He parked near her, waiting for her next move but trying to stay inconspicuous.

_Why are there so many humans about this early?! Don't humans laze about on weekends?_ He thought to himself huffily, keeping his patience as he was waiting.

A few minutes rolled by and Kristina started feeling as if she were being watched, she glanced behind her and noticed a sleek red car with darkened windows, quickly turning back around and sitting straight up.

_It couldn't be….no, you're just being paranoid_. Kristina scolded herself. _This is supposed to be a good day for you, you're finally out of the apartment and taking a walk like a normal person!_

The young lady soon got up after finishing her breakfast and sipped her soda as she started walking along the side walk, not noticing most of the joggers had jaunted off back to their homes, leaving her and two other people who happened to be an old couple sitting with their backs to the main area of the park where she was walking.

_This is my chance._ Knockout thought, smoothly driving up next to her.

Kristina was quickly freaked out by the action, thoughts racing as she suddenly dropped her drink and bolted back the other way in the direction of where she came from. Knockout cursed under his breath, having to do a u-turn on the road and driving after her. The latina quickly heard him coming and her heart raced as she sprinted as quickly as she could, reaching a narrow alley way and going into it. Luckily it wasn't cut off as she made it to the other side of the building and continued running.

Knockout growled, quickly reversing and going around the building after her, seeing her running down the inner cities sidewalk now. He knew he would cause a scene if he kept perusing her around here, but he knew exactly where she was headed to and drove straight for the destination.

Kristina hid into another alley way, gasping as she saw a red blur speed by and sighed in relief as she believed she had lost him. "Alright, your good day is over, time to go home." She whimpered, going back to her apartment as quickly as possible and feeling as if she were just defeated by this unknown menace.

The young latina reached her apartment, going through the small parking lot then screaming as Knockout suddenly pulled out in front of her, his door opening and seat belts lashing out. They quickly wrapped around her body and forcefully pulled her in, door shutting as he peeled out of the lot and drove away. Kristina quickly looked up and saw no one was driving, her eyes wide in confusion and shock

"What the hell is going on?!" she shrieked, trying to escape her binds. This had to be a dream, because there was no way a self-driving car had just kidnapped her.

"Just calm down! I just want to talk with you!" Knockout somewhat shouted, frustrated that he had scared her this much through his actions but knowing there was no other way he could have met her without taking her.

There was that smooth voice she had heard on the phone. "You talk?! Cars can't talk! This has to be a dream!" Kristina yelped as his speed soon caught the attention of some police officers, groaning as he heard the sirens blare.

"Scrap." The medic grumbled as he shifted his gears and sped faster than the officers could keep up with, causing another scream from his hostage. "_Please _calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Then why are you kidnapping me?! People only kidnap people to hurt them!" she nearly cried, struggling in the seat belt as the speed caused her an unexpected adrenaline rush.

"Well I'm not a human so I'm not a 'person' who would kidnap to harm you! Look, I've been watching you for over a month now and I just now took the chance to meet you face to face. Now just calm down while I get these idiots off my tailpipe!" he yelled as he bolted off through streets, giving the cops the run around before finally losing them.

A realization finally hit Kristina. "…YOU'RE my secret admirer?! A talking car!? A talking car who can call peoples private phones?!"

"I'm not just a car! Look, I-ugh, hold on and I'll show you when we get to a secluded area! But for now stop shouting and calm down." Knockout said, driving out of town and to an abandoned construction site.

Kristina had calmed down a bit by the time they reached the area, sighing in relief when he finally released her from the seat belts and opened his door. She somewhat scrambled out and took a deep breath of the fresh air then froze as she saw him transform into a giant robot. Her jaw dropped, unable to believe that this was happening.

"Ok, this really is a dream. There is no way a giant robot is my secret admirer." She mumbled to herself.

Knockout coughed a bit to clear his vocals and put a hand on his hip. "I'm Knockout, a cybertronian doctor and yes, I am indeed your 'secret admirer' as you humans call it." He gave her his charismatic smile, hoping it would calm her more.

Kristina stood there, staring up at him then turning around and rubbing her temples as she obtained another headache from the entire fiasco. "I…don't know what to say." She actually started to laugh a bit.

Knockout raised a brow ridge. "What's so funny?"

"I thought my admirer was going to be some sleezy creepy stalker guy, but it turns out to be a robot doctor! One apparently from outer space! This is a lot to take in, you know, especially after what just happened. This is movie type stuff, not reality!" she spoke, almost all of it to herself as if trying to believe what she was explaining. The evidence was right before her though, she had a giant robot who had a crush on her.

"Stalker? I wouldn't say I stalked you, simply kept surveillance and learned about you." He pouted some.

"Kept surveillance for _over a month?_" she pointed out, looking back to him.

"…ok, so I got a bit obsessed." He huffed, folding his arms and looking away with some embarrassment. "It's not my fault, I still think it's a glitch in my system but it wouldn't go away so I just had to meet you to sort it all out."

"By kidnapping me…ok, I can understand that you couldn't just waltz up to me without causing a panic amongst the people, so I'll give you a pass on the somewhat creepy stalking. And I can understand why you had to get me alone in order to show your true form, so another slight pass on the kidnapping me, but did you really have to chase me down like that? I almost had a heart attack." She spoke.

"You didn't have to run." He pointed out.

She stared at him a bit. "I don't know if you know much about humans, but when females are followed by cars, that usually follows a kidnapping and assault with possible murder. So yeah, I ran like hell because I thought you were some guy who wanted to rape and kill me."

Knockout frowned some at that. "I may be a Decepticon but even I think rape is a lowly thing. I'd never do something like that."

"I thought you said you were a cyber-thing." Kristina said. "but I'm glad robots at least have standards above things like that."

"Cybertronian, but my faction is Decepticon. Though enough about me, I wanted to get to know you." Knockout stated, kneeling to get closer to her level, smirking a bit as he noticed her blush.

"W-Why me though? I'm nothing special." She said rather shyly, looking down. "Don't robots go for other robots?"

"We usually do, but something about you caught my eye. I don't know what it was, could be a glitch, but you intrigued me." He explained.

Kristina kept her face averted from him, not knowing how to feel. She felt flattered of course that a being like this found her interesting, and it's not like she went for human guys anyway with her fear and all. Her eyes slowly glanced at his chassis and body, sight flowing along the curves of his frame and finding his colors pleasing to her artistically driven mind. Knockout noticed this and smirked to himself.

"Like what you see?" he asked somewhat cockily, grinning as another blush crossed her face.

"…yeah." She piped up a bit, shyness taking over as she looked away again, trying to hide her face. Robots in fantasy had always intrigued her with their various shapes and sizes, it always sparked her creativity in art which happened to get her excited.

"There's no need to be shy around me. You'll have to open up if I'm to get to know you." The medic said, reaching out and gently stroking her back with a digit.

She bit her lip at the surprisingly gentle contact, looking up at him and giving a sheepy smile. "I guess we could chat over a drink. How about we go to a little drive-in restaurant and talk?"

"Sounds fine to me." He smiled, transforming back to his vehicle mode and opening the passenger door for her. "After you."

Kristina giggled a bit for the first time front of him, getting in and buckling herself as he drove off smoothly back into town. He was glad to finally have her willingly and calm.


	2. Chapter 2

If Knockout were in his bot mode he'd have a smile plastered on his face plate right now, having been chatting with Kristina for the past hour as she talked about herself and in return listening about his own life while they sat parked at a burger joint. Though he wanted to get to know her, it seemed she was more intrigued in his own story and listened intently when he spoke of his battles and medical experience. It immensely boosted his already inflated ego to have such a willing listener.

"So what about your education? You said you decided to stop, why is that?" Knockout inquired after having finished another battle story.

Kristina got somewhat quiet, sipping her soda. "It got to be a bit too much for me, all the constant cramming and trying to force out creativity on bland assignments. It got to be overwhelming for my anxiety." She felt a bit ashamed admitting she was drop out.

"Why not use me for inspiration? I'm sure I could cause you to make lots of lovely art." He grinned, cameras inside him seeing her smile again.

"You're a fine subject for art, I'll admit that." Kristina giggled, relaxing again and admiring his interior. She'd also admit that he was one fine car, but felt too shy to say so. The young lady jolted upright when she suddenly heard a harsh voice in his radio system.

"**_KNOCKOUT_**, where are you?!" Starscream shrieked into the comm link.

Knockout felt sudden embarrassment that she had to hear his commanders annoying shrill. "Just out for a drive, commander Starscream, I'll be back soon."

Kristina cringed as the raspy voice growled and berated him but stayed silent.

"I thought I clearly told you that you were to ask me for permission before taking these little joy rides of yours! Return immediately or else!" the seeker shouted. "and it's LORD Starscream!"

"So sorry, _my Lord_. I'll be back immediately." Knockout drawled, cutting off his comm link. "Sorry about that, Kristina."

"It's fine, but I thought you said your leaders name was Megatron." She inquired.

"It is, but he's, well, in a bit of a vegetative state at the moment. So his second in command seems to think that he's automatic supreme overlord of the Decepticons and has been demanding we address him as such. A real pain in the aft." The medic groaned. "Guess I'll take you home now." He said reluctantly as he backed out and drove onto the road.

"The guy sounds like a nutjob." She laughed with him, finishing her drink as they got to her apartment. "Thanks for the quality time. I really enjoyed it."

"How about we catch a movie tonight? I hear a romance film is playing, I read you human females like those." Knockout suggested.

"Nah, I'm not much for chick flicks. How about that new zombie movie? I know it's a little nerdy but I love horror films." She replied.

"Really? I love those types of human films!" he responded happily, relieved to know he wouldn't have to sit through sappy human romance to please her.

"It's decided then, horror it is!" Kristina grinned, getting out of the car and patting the door gently. "Pick me up at 7:45, ok?"

"See you then." Knockout answered, reversing and driving off.

Kristina walked into her apartment, heart actually fluttering some. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she had just been with a friend.

* * *

Knockout stood there as Starscream grumbled and shrieked at him, optics rolling when he wasn't looking then turning his glance to Megatrons' catatonic body.

"While you're out having your ridiculous human racing extravaganzas I'm stuck here trying to convince Soundwave of Megatrons much needed offlining!" Starscream yelled, obviously frustrated. "He won't listen to me unless a 'medical professional' gives their opinion, being YOU!"

Knockout stared blankly at him, obviously bored of the nagging. "I was just having a bit of fun, it gets boring here while Megatrons out of commission and there's nothing to do but fix beat up soldiers."

"Don't talk back to me, _medic_! When I order you to do something I mean it!" Starscream shouted.

Knockout sighed some. "Look, I can't give much medical advice until we can show Soundwave that we've actually worked on Megatron, and I can't do that without Breakdowns assistance."

"Well I called for both of you and he's yet to show, so tell him to hurry his scrapping aft up or else I'll send someone after him to force him over here faster!" the seeker shrilled.

"Fine fine, I'll contact him, but like I said before, he was busy examining an energon source. He'll show when he's done." The medic tried to reason.

Starscream growled as he clenched his claws, stomping around a bit in his fury. "You better hope he gets here soon, or else I'll have to end up taking out my wrath on you." He threatened.

Knockout rolled his optics again, his mind elsewhere as he was wondering how his next meeting with Kristina would go. "I'll do what I can for now, but until Breakdown gets here, there's not much I can do."

"I expect some sort of result to tell Soundwave. That blasted bot is what stands between me and my ruling of this army." Starscream huffed. "Get to work."

The medic waited until the seeker left. "Frag off." He mumbled, going to Megatron and looking over his vitals before starting a bit of buffing on his Lords chassis.

* * *

Kristina started getting ready as 7:00 pm rolled around, wanting to make sure she looked good. She felt a blush come over her face as she prettied herself up a bit, never having tried to impress someone with her looks.

"What to wear though…oh God, am I mistaking this as a date? Aren't we just friends right now? What if I look too nice? He'll think I'm being weird…" she continued talking to herself as she looked over various combinations of clothes, choosing a nice red form fitting shirt with tiny black bedazzles forming intricate designs on it and a pair of faded blue jeans.

Now she had to decide whether or not to wear jewelry. Would she look too primped then? How much was too much? The young lady quickly pushed her worries from her mind, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. She finally decided on some simple silver hoop earrings and a silver necklace that bore a fake ruby teardrop jewel on it. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself from all angles, frowning a bit at the side when she viewed her belly.

"Well, he seems to like the way I look, weight or not. So I might as well not worry about my chub for tonight." She murmured, thinking she at least looked decent from all other sides, smiling some.

"I actually look kinda…good. Maybe bordering on flirtatious." Kristina said, quickly slapping hands to her cheeks as she realized she thought she was being flirtatious. "Oh God, don't think like that! This is JUST a friends night!"

Kristina looked to her phone for the time, seeing it was 7:40 pm already. "Oh crap, he'll be here in five minutes. No more time for preening, you idiot."

She went to her living room window and looked out just as Knockout parked by the sidewalk in front of her apartment and honked his horn. "Ooor now. He's here now. Guess it doesn't hurt to be early, it's better than being late at least." She mumbled, actually smiling at the fact that she hadn't been stood up like she was somewhat worrying about in the back of her mind.

The latina quickly spritzed some perfume on, just in case he had a sense of smell, then grabbed her purse and keys. She straightened her shirt a bit then walked out and locked her door, going to Knockout as he opened his passenger door and let her in. She blushed deeply as he actually whistled at her and none too quietly.

"Looking good." He complimented. "Love the color choices."

Kristina held a hand to her cheek a bit as she felt the heat rush to her face, giggling nervously. "Thanks, Knockout. You're looking pretty good yourself, did you buff your exterior?"

"Why thank you, I'm glad you noticed! I decided to at least make myself look presentable for the occasion of seeing you again." The medic said, driving off towards the outskirts of town where the drive-in was, his words having caused a darkening of her blush.

_He's trying to look good for me? Well, at least I'm not the only one who primped._ Kristina thought to herself, feeling more relaxed about the situation now.

She scooted into the driver's side as they got to the theater so she could pay for her ticket going back to her side and smiling as they got in the middle of the front row. She soon pulled a small bottle of soda and a baggie of chocolate from her purse, always having sneaked food into theaters.

"Best seat in the place." Kristina commented, a little giddy for the movie. "I've been waiting for this to come out for over a year now, it's been really hyped on the internet."

"Only the best for you. I'm glad you chose to view it with me, makes for a good time." Knockout replied, smiling inwardly as he could see she was relaxed and happy as the previews started.

The two enjoyed their time together watching the blood and gore commence on screen, both of their attention on the film though at times Knockouts view wandered inward towards his companion for the night. His seatbelt subtly tightened on her as if to reassure himself she was really there. He couldn't believe he was finally spending time with her, the girl his mind had been obsessing on for over a month was actually in his passenger's seat. Perhaps this wasn't a glitch after all, maybe he really did like this human. The medic chuckled as she jolted a bit at a jump scare.

"Getting spooked?" Knockout teased.

"Oh shush, it was unexpected!" Kristina laughed, munching on her chocolate as the film continued.

They finally relaxed again as the credits rolled, Kristina grinning afterwards. "That was awesome, finally a movie that wasn't full of boob shots and sex. It was nothing but story, blood and gore! My favorite!"

Knockout chuckled, glad to see her so satisfied. "Want to go for a drive? The night is still young."

"Sure." She smiled, tossing her trash into a nearby bin and letting him take her wherever the destination may be.

The two stayed quiet as music played on the radio, Knockout turning the volume down for a question. "How do you feel about street racing?"

Kristina blinked and looked to his console. "Um, I've never done it? Way too chicken and my driving skills aren't exactly racer material."

"So you're not opposed to it?"

"…Uh, I mean, I don't hate it, but it's illegal." She said, slowly starting to realize on what he was getting at.

"So you're not opposed to it. Good, because I'm itching for a speed rush." Knockout replied, smirking as he shifted gears and sped up to reach a road where other racers were waiting at the designated time slot, music turning back up.

Kristina sat up nervously at the situation, there was no escaping it and she didn't want to disappoint Knockout by chickening out. _Guess I'm in a drag race then…_

She looked up when she vaguely heard the racer next to them asking a question over the rumbling of all the cars, blinking when she suddenly heard a screeching sound as he scratched Knockouts paint with his ring.

"Hey!" Kristina yelled, trying to roll down the window to shout at him but finding it was locked. "What a douchebag!"

The latina froze as the music cut out and she heard Knockout actually growl as his engine roared in rage from the scratch.

"Big. _Mistake_." He snarled, swiftly shifting gears and speeding off when the race started.

Kristina squeaked as she pressed her back to the seat and pushed hands to the dash, a smile slowly growing on her face as she felt a rush of adrenaline when they passed by multiple cars.

"Woo! Keep going, Knockout! We're almost past that asshole!" she cheered, looking towards the opponent as they managed to reach his tail.

She yelped when the Decepticon suddenly rammed the racer from behind, thinking it was an accident due to speed. "Kn-Knockout, be careful!"

"Oh I'm fine, but_ he_ won't be." He replied flatly. "This skinjob's gonna pay for that insulting scratch."

Kristina's eyes widened a bit as she kept herself braced against the seat. _Holy shit he's gone insane._ She thought, clenching eyes shut when he pulled up next to the offender and slammed him from the side, opening eyes just as the other car slipped and sped off the side of the cliff.

"_Holy shit! _Did you just kill that guy?!" she shrieked, jaw dropped as he calmly drove towards the edge to flash his lights on the flipped car.

"He's fine. Maybe. But no one gets away with scratching my paint, especially when I'm trying to impress someone." Knockout said, not realizing his last comment. He frowned a bit as the racer started to crawl out from a broken window. "See? He's alive." _Unfortunately._

Kristina sighed in relief, trying to feel some compassion towards the victim. "Well…he was a dick for what he did, but…I don't know. Hard to feel bad for an asshole. Damn, all these years of avoiding them, I guess I've lost most of my empathy for people." She laughed a bit at herself, feeling somewhat ridiculous for her lacking emotion.

Knockout chuckled a bit darkly. "So glad I didn't scare you with that."

She looked to his console again. "Hard to scare me with something like making a jerk crash, Knockout." She teased. "He kinda had it coming, karma in the form of one very pissed off robot."

The medic grinned at her reply, backing from the cliffs edge and driving back to town. Knockout took her back to her apartment as 1:00 am rolled around, Kristina's adrenaline rush gone and exhaustion setting in. She stepped out and looked to his door as she closed it and kneeled.

"The scratch isn't too bad, I think it can be buffed out. You still look amazing." She smiled, patting his door gently.

Knockout felt some relief that she still thought so well of his appearance despite the blemish, his worry of her faltering view having driven most of his rage. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied kindly, standing up again. "Thanks for the movie and the ride. Never had this much excitement before, excusing the fact that you almost killed a guy." She laughed.

"Like you said, he had it coming." He laughed with her, sighing some. "Want to see me tomorrow? We can go get, what do you humans call it, cream ice?"

"Ice cream." She giggled. "And I'd love to. Say, 3 o'clock?"

"Sounds like a plan." Knockout replied, hesitating slightly at his next move. "Perhaps I can get a winners kiss for the race?"

Kristina blushed darkly, Knockout waiting in mild limbo as she stayed silent for a moment. His mirror followed her as she slowly kneeled down again and actually kissed his scratch, the young lady giggling with a grin as his engine roared in shock. The medic could hardly believe she complied with his request.

"Sssh! Calm down, you're gonna wake the neighbors!" she whispered some, his engine quieting when she pointed out the fact.

"S-Sorry." He meekly replied, his system feeling like it was going to overheat.

"Knockout, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were blushing right now." Kristina grinned.

"Mechs don't blush." The medic pouted a bit in embarrassment but still managed a chuckle.

Kristina laughed some, patting his door as she stood up again and started walking to her apartment. "See you tomorrow, Knockout."

"Yeah, see you." He replied, waiting until she got into her apartment to make sure she was safely inside, smiling as he saw her wave from the window.

The medic honked playfully and laughed as she jumped, knowing it woke many neighbors as others windows lit up and quickly driving off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Knockout was bored out of his mind as he was restless that night, despite needing recharge after all the fun. Getting up, he walked out of his room and strolled down the halls. He was thinking about Kristina more than ever now, he didn't like having to leave her or not being able to even stay the night with her due to his inability to fit into her apartment. He silently cursed his size for once, walking to the med bay where Megatron was. The medic blinked when he saw Breakdown doing some buffing on their Lord.

"Breakdown? When did you get in?" Knockout asked.

His assistant looked up and smiled. "About an hour ago. Can't sleep, so I decided to check on what the business was over here. Megatrons looking pretty roughed up, huh?"

"You can say that again." The medic agreed, walking over to the computer and looking at the vitals. "Still nothing more than dream waves."

"Do you think we can actually fix him? He kind of looks past the point of being brought back." Breakdown spoke, buffing the black smudges. He looked up when Knockout didn't answer, seeing his friend staring at the screen blankly. "Knockout?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, looks pretty broken." He mumbled, his mind off in another world.

"Something bothering you?" his friend inquired. "You're never blanked like this."

Knockout straightened up a bit. "N-No, nothing at all. Just tired." He looked away from Breakdowns direction, his friend smirking a bit.

"More street racing?" Breakdown asked.

"Heh, yeah. Crashed a skinjob for scratching my paint." The medic smirked, chuckling as his friend laughed. He hadn't exactly lied, but he wasn't sure if he could admit to his friend what was going on just yet.

"Anything else? Usually that'd be one of the first things you'd do is brag about something like that." Breakdown pushed a bit.

Knockout stayed silent for a moment. "…what if I told you I…happened to become….interested in someone?"

Breakdown blinked. "Who is it?"

"It's….complicated." The medic managed, his servos clenching a bit.

"You can tell me, Knockout. You know that." His assistant insisted, placing the buffer down to put his full attention on his friend. "Is it a mech?"

"No, female." Knockout said, getting very nervous. He hated this type of feeling, never enjoying talking things out like this.

Breakdown tried to think of all the femmes they knew, raising brow ridge. "Um, you're not talking about Airachnid are you?"

"Oh Primus no!" Knockout looked to him, face plate in disgust. "Primus forbid that she-devil ever return into our sights."

"Then who? Don't tell me you like that Autobot femme." Breakdown said incredulously.

"No, it's not her either!" Knockout growled a bit. "I'm just going to say it…. I really like a human female."

Breakdown stared at him, busting out laughing despite his friends obvious embarrassment from his reaction. "That's a good one, Knockout! But seriously, who is it?"

"I'm not joking. _I like a human_." He gritted out through his denta, a bit pissed from his laughter.

The assistant stopped laughing immediately, looking to his friend and seeing he wasn't kidding. "….you're serious?"

"Yes, and because you're my friend I'm confiding in you with this. You can't tell anyone!" Knockout hissed. "If the others find out I'll be a laughing stock."

"Of course you will, having a crush on a human is ridiculous!" Breakdown exclaimed.

"I KNOW IT'S RIDICULOUS!" Knockout finally yelled, stopping himself as he realized what he said. He hadn't felt ridiculous about the situation when he was with her, but talking to another bot about it, he felt pretty stupid for liking Kristina. She was a human after all.

"You know it wouldn't work out, right? Just think about it, a human is a weird being. They freak out at the mere sight of us and they're all…fleshy. Skinjobs are pretty weak too." Breakdown explained.

Knockout glared heatedly. "She's seen me. The real me."

Breakdown's jaw nearly dropped. "You let her see you?!"

"Yes, and for your information she actually liked what she saw. She didn't scream or run when I transformed, she was practically awestruck." Knockout huffed. "I drove her around, we went to see a human horror movie and she even went street racing with me!"

Breakdown could only stare at his friend in a dumbfounded manner. "You're completely glitched, Knockout. Are you sure your systems are ok?"

"If it was a glitch, don't you think I would have fixed it by now?! I've watched her for over a month, Breakdown! These thoughts haven't left me since!" the medic shouted. "I don't _want_ to like a human but I do! It was getting so bad I was spending hours looking through Earths internet for advice on how to get her attention or affection!"

The assistant shushed him as Knockout was getting loud. "Some bot's going to hear you!"

Knockout forced himself to calm down a bit, nearly shaking. He felt stupid for having let it slip that he was crushing on a human. Breakdown stared at him for a while before sighing.

"So you really like this human?" he asked.

"…yes, I do. And she likes me, at least I think she does. She…" Knockout got quiet. "Kissed me."

Breakdown blinked hard. "_What?_"

"Well not on the lips, but I asked her for one while in my vehicle mode and she obliged with a kiss to my scratch. I think that shows some amount of affection, don't you think?" the medic looked to his friend.

"I don't know anything about humans except for what I've seen, Knockout, and it hasn't been much." Breakdown admitted.

Knockout sighed, shoulders slumping a bit. "Just, promise you won't tell anyone. I told you because I trust you."

Breakdown smiled a bit. "I promise. And sorry for laughing, but you gotta understand why I did."

"Yeah yeah, I know, this whole situation is weird. Just don't do it again or I'll drill out your t-cog." He jokingly threatened, laughing with his friend.

"Just be careful. If the others find out, they might scrap you." Breakdown warned a bit, chuckling.

"Unfortunately you may be right. So that's why you should keep your mouth shut." Knockout said, tiredness finally hitting him. "I'm going to turn in, get some recharge in."

"Me too, this nights been…interesting to say the least." Breakdown chuckled.

"Shut up." Knockout laughed.

* * *

Kristina groaned as her phones alarm went off to ensure she'd wake by two, always having slept all day on Sundays. She pushed the icon to silence the chirpy music with a groan, forcing herself to sit up despite her brain still being in sleep mode.

"Do it for Knockout." The latina mumbled to herself, getting up and brushing her teeth lazily before getting ready. "Now, do I go more casual than yesterday or what?"

She looked through her closet, choosing a tan shirt with a multicolored splattered paint wolf design on it and jean shorts. Satisfied with that, she put on some simple stud earrings and the same silver necklace but an amethyst stone on it now.

"That's casual enough for ice cream." Kristina said with a smile, trying to fix her short hair so her curls weren't out of control.

It was only 2:30 by the time she finished getting ready, sighing as she sat on her couch waiting for the minutes to tick by. The interval felt like eternity before she finally heard a light honk outside, looking out and grinning at seeing her favorite red car. She hurried out excitedly and practically hopped in as he opened his door.

"Good afternoon." Knockout chuckled as he noticed her joy. "Excited for your treat?"

"Excited to see you." She blurted out, blushing and slapping a hand over her mouth. "I-I mean.."

"I'm happy to see you too." The medic eased her, smiling as she let out a small sigh of relief.

Knockout drove away from the complex, going to an ice cream shoppe with a drive-thru and letting her order then parking in the lot. He was so occupied with her that he didn't notice a particularly heavy built green vehicle nearby.

Miko looked out the window between her air guitar with the rock music and icecream, staring for a second. "Is that Knockout?!"

"What?!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he muted the radio, mirrors moving a bit to see the red sports car nearby. "Scrap, I'd noticed decal work anywhere. It IS him."

"What's he doing in an ice cream shoppe parking lot? Doesn't he have terrorizing to do somewhere else?" the teen asked, raising a brow as she squinted to the Decepticon.

"I don't know, but whatever he's doing it can't be good. Nothing but bad news follows Decepticons." The Autobot said flatly.

"Let's keep an eye on him, be all covert ops!" she grinned excitedly, unable to see the enemy's passenger due to his tinted windows. "The second he causes trouble, WHAM! You go in wrecker style!"

The duo watched Knockout for nearly an hour, Miko having grown insanely bored by time he finally started to reverse and drive out the lot.

"Ugh, _finally_!" She exasperated, ducking down a bit as if trying to be secretive as Bulkhead backed out and started to follow a few car lengths behind, both of them trying to be unseen.

"So you actually drilled a bot's eyes out?! That's so sick, Knockout." Kristina laughed. "You really are a mad doctor."

"I did way more than just drill his optics out, he was completely torn apart by the time I was done with him." Knockout chuckled, his defense completely down as he was busy chatting with his guest.

Kristina grinned then looked to his rear view mirror again, having noticed the car behind them making all the same turns for the past 5 minutes. "Is that guy following us?"

The medic shifted his mirrors to see behind him, growling a bit. "An Autobot." He soon shifted his gears and suddenly sped off, causing his passenger to yelp slightly.

"How do you know?!" she squeaked, bracing herself.

"Trust me, you know an Autobot when you see one." Knockout frowned, turning on a road that leads out of the town.

"Don't lose him, Bulkhead!" Miko shouted, her adrenaline spiking as she sat up and bounced a bit.

The two vehicles ended up in a chase, Bulkhead struggling to keep up with the speed demon. Kristina felt a bit worried this time, seeing an actual enemy was following them and not knowing if a battle would ensue. Knockout took them through empty roads, dust billowing up after him as he drove off the road towards some canyons.

"Uh, Knockout, what are you doing?!" the latina asked worriedly, body tense.

"Trying to keep us away from that idiot." He said, speeding through the caverns between tall cliffs as he added a second set of seat belts to her and tightened them.

Kristina didn't want to admit it, but excitement started overshadow her fear. She felt like she was in a movie for a moment before shrieking as a red and blue semi pulled out in front of them from around a corner. Knockout skidded to a halt as he spun around to control his stop, growling when he saw other Autobots drive up as well.

"Who the hell drives their semi in the middle of nowhere?!" she exclaimed before having to stare up through the window as Optimus Prime transformed to his bot mode. "…oh. Autobot, right?"

"The leader." Knockout groaned. "Along with the rest of his crew. That moron must have called for backup." He explained, engine roaring threateningly as the others transformed with their blasters ready.

Bulkhead finally reached them and let Miko out before transforming, standing ready at the other side and blocking Knockouts path to freedom. They all stood there waiting for the Decepticon to transform for battle, but minutes ticked by without a single click.

"Why isn't he transforming?" Arcee questioned, brow furrowed as she felt something was off.

"Transform and fight already, Decepticon!" Bulkhead yelled, wrecking ball ready.

Knockout stayed where he was, engine dying down a bit. "…No. I don't feel like it today." He said outwardly.

Everyone blinked, staring at the sports car.

"Huh?" Miko broke the silence, mouth open in shock. "Is this some sort of weird mind game?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I was simply relaxing away from my base?" Knockout asked, huffing when he got a unanimous 'yes' from all of them. "Whether you believe it or not, it's the truth! Now out of my way before I blast you out of the way!" he shouted, not budging as he didn't dare transform and reveal his guest.

Kristina watched the standoff, looking up with the rest as they heard a shout from above as Breakdown suddenly jumped from a cliff and slammed onto Bulkhead.

"Now who is that?!" she yelped as Knockout took his chance for the opening and sped off, avoiding the rain of laser blasts going after him.

"A really great friend." He smirked, going top speed as he zoomed by the combatants. "Let's go, Breakdown!"

"You got it!" his assistant replied, slamming the wrecker away with his sledgehammer and transforming, speeding after Knockout.

The two quickly raced through the canyons together until they finally lost the Autobots, driving into a cave to rest. Knockout cut his engine to cool down with Breakdown, opening his door.

"It's alright, Kristina, you can get out now." He assured her, releasing her seat belts as she slowly got out.

Kristina stared up as Breakdown transformed, the bot looking back at her. The two watched each other as Knockout stretched his limbs after transformation, noticing their silence. He coughed a bit to get their attention.

"Well, I suppose I should do introductions. Breakdown, this is Kristina, the human I told you about. Kristina, this is Breakdown, my friend and medical assistant."

Kristina looked back at the bulkier bot. "So you're Breakdown, huh? Knockout's told me ya'll go way back in some of his stories. Says you throw down a lot of carnage on the Autobots."

Breakdown actually smirked at her. "Yeah. And Knockout told me he has a crush on you."

Knockout would have blushed just as hard as Kristina at that moment if he had the ability to do so, the latina quickly looking down in embarrassment as the medic went and smacked Breakdown over the head.

"Do you ever know when to shut up!?" Knockout shouted. "I could offline you for that if you hadn't just saved us!"

"I thought it was obvious after you asked for that kiss last night!" Breakdown tried not to laugh as Knockout hit him again, losing his control and laughing hard.

Knockout could have died of humiliation, Kristina only able to turn away and hide her cheeks with her hands in embarrassment.

"Stop talking!" the medic shouted, punching at his assistants shoulder repeatedly.

"Ow! Ok, that's starting to hurt!" Breakdown chuckled. "Go pay attention to your little girlfrie- OK I'M DONE!" he shouted after Knockout brought out his buzzsaw, waving his hands in front of him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Knockout yelled, retracting his saw.

Kristina suddenly felt really stupid at that moment, not daring look to Knockout. "…then what was that kiss about?"

Knockout looked down at her, staring a bit. "..I… we're friends, obviously. I mean, we _could_ date but-"

"But what?" she finally looked at him. "You asked for a kiss, does that mean something completely different to Cybertronians? Because to humans, that means you want to date if you want to kiss someone….I think I'm getting mixed signals here."

"N-No, you're not! I _want_ to date you, it's just…complicated." The medic tried to explain, faltering when she started to frown.

Kristina looked down again, putting a hand on her head. "I'm so stupid, I knew I was taking this all wrong. No one is stupid enough to think the other wants to date after one day except for me, obviously."

Breakdown looked between them. "Wait, I thought you knew her for a month."

"He WATCHED me for a month, but we only started seeing each other yesterday after he kidnapped me!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you forgave me for that!" Knockout interjected.

"I _kind of _did, not fully! Kidnapping is still weird!" the young lady threw back. "But obviously I'm really stupid because after last night I kinda thought that maybe we might be dating but at the same time it's only been a day. Who the hell dates after one day?! What the hell was I thinking taking this that fast?!"

"Kristina wait, I really would like to date you! I'm not just saying that, but I was stupid and asked for a kiss last night. It was an energon rush, I was caught up in a moment and rushed things."

"Yeah, so was I, which is when I stupidly complied and gave you that kiss on your door! Oh my God, if someone had seen me I would have looked so stupid, kissing a car!" she grabbed her head as she turned and walked away a few steps. "I feel so embarrassed!"

Knockout tried to come up with something but fell short, servos waving a bit as he attempted to pull words from thin air. Breakdown felt bad for the medic, looking to Kristina.

"Hey, he can't date you because it could literally get him offlined." He said, both of them turning to him.

"…what?" she asked, heart feeling like it nearly stopped.

"If you two started dating and other Decepticons found out, they'd think he was malfunctioning. Our leader might even scrap him for it." Breakdown explained, ignoring Knockouts burning stare.

"…Knockout, I didn't know…I'm sorry. Is…is our friendship putting you in jeopardy too?" Kristina asked, looking at him with slight tears in her eyes.

"Kristina, please don't cry. I didn't want to tell you because it would worry you just like it is right now." He said, stealing a few glances to Breakdown. "As long as I keep being careful, we can be friends. Dating's just a really complicated matter right now."

"Ok…but no more asking for kisses. That really messes with a girl when a guy gets a kiss and things turn complicated." She said, watching as he nodded with slight relief.

"I can deal with that." Knockout replied, smiling some. "How about I take you home now?"

"Yeah…that sounds good." She answered meekly, getting in him as he transformed, Breakdown changing as well as they both drove back to town.

Kristina stared out the window for a while as they were on a half hour drive, dead silence between them for what felt like eternity. Knockout wasn't sure whether to turn on the radio or say what he wanted.

"…You know I really like you, right?" he finally asked.

"Yeah…I know…I'm sorry I was being so selfish earlier." She answered. "It's just…I've never had someone who actually liked me this much. Felt good, having an admirer despite my flaws."

"Don't apologize, Kristina. As much as I'd love to call you mine, and as much as I felt we were starting to be a couple, reality kind of has a way of rearing its ugly face. I started to realize that after I spoke with Breakdown." Knockout explained. "And I don't think you have flaws. Well, all humans have flaws I guess, but I don't see that in you. I just see you."

Kristina started to blush again. "Please don't speak so highly of me. I…I'm just not use to someone being interested in me. It sucks right now because you say you want to be with me but your situation keeps us from doing that. It really hurts to have rushed in then being pushed back." Her eyes saddened. "I should know better than to rush this type of stuff, but I don't have any experience in this field."

"But I'm the one who rushed things. I feel like I know you so well after having watched you for so long, I guess I felt like it was ok to be that fast." Knockout managed a chuckle. "Guess I'm the stupid one here."

Kristina frowned some. "Don't insult yourself like that."

"Oh, if I admit I'm stupid it's bad but when you call yourself stupid it's ok?" he pointed out.

"…alright, touché. I'm just use to putting myself in a reality check, admitting my faults and kind of putting myself down for it. I don't like it when people do the same to themselves. It's a painful thing." She admitted.

"Well I don't like it when you talk bad about yourself, so don't do it anymore." Knockout said.

"I'll try." She chuckled. "But it's hard to break a habit I've been doing for over a decade."

"I'm sure I can help you break that." He smirked.

Kristina giggled some, patting his dash a bit. "So, we're agreed that we'll take things slow from now on?"

Knockout sighed. "As much as I want it, yes, we'll take things slow."

The Decepticons finally drove in to Kristina's apartment as night time came, letting her out. She looked to them both. "Thanks for the day, it was fun. Never thought I'd be in the middle of a standoff though."

"If you're gonna hang around Knockout, you better get use to it, kid." Breakdown chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She laughed. "It was nice to meet you, Breakdown."

"Same here." The assistant replied. "We better get going, Knockout. Starscream's probably flipping his lid since we were gone all day."

"Oh scrap." Knockout groaned, mirrors looking to Kristina. "See you tomorrow?"

"Can't. I got a job, remember? I work all week days." She reminded him.

"Scraaaaaap." He bemoaned. "I have to wait all week to see you."

The latina giggled as she could tell he probably had the biggest pout ever. "If you had the patience to wait a month before seeing me, you can wait a week for our next meet."

"Besides, we got work to do, Knockout." Breakdown reminded him. "You can hold out til then, stop being a big sparkling."

"I am not being a sparkling!" Knockout argued, revving a bit in indignation.

Both Breakdown and Kristina laughed, grinning as the medic revved more.

"Ok ok, goodnight you guys." She waved at them, walking into her apartment.

"Night." Knockout answered, waiting until she got in then speeding ahead of Breakdown.

"Oh calm down!" Breakdown called after him, trying to catch up.

"I am calm, now eat my dust!" he shouted back, burning rubber as he let the dirt in the road billow up, keeping ahead of Breakdown as they drove back to base.


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed slowly for Kristina, trying to keep her mind off of Knockout so it wouldn't be so frustrating. Her life had been dull before the mech came in, and now she was bored out of her mind from her once comfortable monotony. In the back of her mind she had to wonder if her new friend was ok considering that he was a combatant of a long war, curious of what tasks he was completing.

_Must be interesting. Better than being a sacker at a grocery store, that's for sure. _Kristina thought to herself, nearly falling asleep during her 15 minute break.

She still had a few hours to go before closing time, the entire day having driven her dead with boredom. At the very least it was Friday, so she had the end to look forward to. Walking out of the break room, she fiddled with some cans on shelves before being called to the front to sack. The latina nearly froze when she saw Miko with Raf and Jack at her counter about to be checked out.

_That's the kid from the other day…_ Her thoughts raced, wondering if Miko had seen her inside Knockout.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened herself up and walked up to the counter, sacking a few junk food items and keeping eyes averted. The few minutes that they were near each other felt more like a few hours, the latina sighing quietly when the teens finally walked out. Kristina carefully went to the window door and peeked out, seeing three Autobot vehicles waiting for them as they each climbed into their respective bot.

_At least they didn't recognize me. That could have been trouble._ She thought to herself, the situation only causing her to miss Knockout more.

* * *

The medic was having an even harder time than she was at being patient for the week, not having much to do besides buff Megatron aside from going off on missions commanded by Starscream. It took everything in his system not to make drives near her apartment when he went through town, knowing she'd be too tired to do anything with him. He also wanted to be sure to give her some space so he wouldn't be tempted to rush something again.

It wasn't helping that he was under a lot of pressure to make a case for Starscreams cause against Megatron. Even the temptation of becoming second in command wasn't enough to get his mind in full gear. Knockout finally retired to his room, groaning as he rubbed his optics and plopped on his berth. He looked up with a frown as there was a knock on his door.

"I'm busy." He said loudly.

"You and I know that's a load of slag." Breakdown replied, opening the door and walking in.

"Breakdown, I'm in no mood for anything right now. You know Starscreams been breathing down my neck all day." The medic stated flatly.

"Not even in the mood to go see your little friend? Isn't it the end of the work week for humans?" his assistant asked.

"Yes, but she's still at her job and going to be very tired afterwards. She won't be able to stay awake for anything." He answered, frowning as he looked to the ceiling. "Not even for me."

Breakdown thought for a moment. "What about just driving by? Come on, you've been off your game all week, I can tell. I bet just seeing her would up your mood.

Knockout looked to his friend, wanting to argue but knowing he was right. Just setting optics on her in person really would make him feel better.

"Fine, after her job ends I'll go drive by her apartment, but that's it. I swore I would take things slow and see her on the weekends, and to humans that's only Saturday and Sunday." The medic rebutted.

"I seriously doubt she'd be mad if you saw her one night early, Knockout." Breakdown said with a smirk. "In fact, I'm willing to bet she'll be happy to see you early."

Knockout put a servo to his face plate, groaning. "Just cover for me, alright? If Starscream finds out I'm leaving again he'll wreck my finish."

Breakdown walked to his friend and patted him on the back. "Don't be so nervous, it'll be fine."

The medic nodded, getting up and walking out.

* * *

Kristina drove home, eyes drooping a bit when she parked in the apartment's lot and got out. Her eyes caught some shadows nearby, freezing as they walked into her vision and noticed there were three punk looking men stalking to her. She grasped for her keys to put them between her fingers as she made a fist, scared as her heart raced.

"Looking lonely, sweet stuff. Mind if we keep you company?" One guy asked, seeming to be the ring leader. He frowned when she stayed quiet. "I asked a question, bitch."

Kristina's voice was caught in her throat, always dreading the day this might happen to her. She bolted away from the parking lot towards her apartment, screaming as the men ran after her and one tackled her down.

"HELP!" she screeched, tears streaming down her face when a knife was put to her throat.

The men forced her up as they all laughed and surrounded her, shaking hard as she tried not to cry despite her already loose tears.

"Now, be a good girl and don't fight back. We'll treat you real goo-" the leader started, wincing as lights suddenly flashed on them from the road. He glared at the offender. "Mind your own business, asshole! Or else!"

Kristina didn't dare look as she was too terrified to think, eyes widening when she heard a loud revving engine and the screech of tires as the vehicle suddenly sped off the road and onto the grass where they were. All the men shouted as they dove out of the way, having thrown her down to avoid being hit. The latina clenched her eyes shut as she covered her head, waiting to be crushed but hearing the car make an effective turn to go after the leader. All she could hear now as the sound of a screaming man in the midst of a loud engine, flinching when she heard crunching bones.

Kristina screamed herself when she was roughly picked up again and a knife held to her throat once more by one of the lackeys, wincing as the blade was shaking and nicked her neck a couple of times. The lights soon flashed on them as the car turned around to aim at them.

"G-Get out of here or else the bitch dies!" he shakily yelled, nearly pissing his pants when the engine only roared louder at the threat.

Kristina could hardly see anything but light as a blaster came from the vehicles side and shot the man's head off, freezing as she felt blood and bits of flesh hit her head as his skull exploded from the laser blast. She stood there in shock as the man fell down behind her, hearing the last one scream and run off down the road. The latina stayed where she was as the vehicle raced off the grass and into the road, hearing yet another set of bones crush amongst screaming and engine roaring.

Her eyesight focused on the dark a bit where the leader had been ran over, eyes widening as she saw vaguely what was left of his mangled body. She quickly closed her eyes to avoid burning anymore of an image into her mind as she heard the vehicle return to the sidewalk, jolting and looking as it honked and opened its door.

"…Knockout?..." she asked quietly.

"Get in." he said, obviously still enraged but trying not to direct any of it towards her.

Kristina ran over to him as she heard police sirens coming, sitting down and keeping eyes averted as she noticed there was blood splatter on his windshield. She stayed silent as he drove away from the scene, unable to think straight as they escaped. The two remained quiet for nearly an hour as Knockout took them out of town and to a forest area where there was a river, opening the door for her.

"Go get cleaned up." He said, being calmer now.

She didn't say a word as she got out and went to the water, kneeling down then washing off her head of the blood and dead flesh, slicking hair back afterwards. Kristina wanted to clean off her shirt but was too self-conscious to remove it in front of Knockout, deciding dip her chest and shoulders in then rub off all she could. After dipping her glasses in to clean them of anymore filth, she placed them back on and looked back at the parked Decepticon, his lights dimmed to ease her sight.

"…you should wash up too…I can help you reach some tighter spots if you need." Kristina recommended quietly.

Knockout remained silent for a moment, his rage having blinded him to being worried about getting gore on his finish.

"…how bad is it?" he asked.

"….pretty bad." She admitted with a wince, hearing him groan.

"Well, there's a window cloth and a sponge in my trunk, get that and put some water on it so we can at least clean my exterior." He said, opening his trunk for her.

Kristina went there and found the large cloth and sponge, letting the sponge soak up water as he moved himself closer to the river's edge. She placed the cloth to the side as she squeezed the sponge over the windshield, letting water wash away the blood as the sponge swiped across the glass to clean off any drying blood. Kristina took great care in her work of cleaning Knockout, each trying to keep the other one calm after what just happened. It took about an hour but the visible exterior was finally cleaned off of all blood.

"Ok…now for under you." Kristina pointed out after having dried him off with the cloth, trying not to vomit at the thought that there would be more gore down there than she could handle. As much as she loved gory films, reality was completely different.

Knockout transformed and looked himself over, his exterior car parts cleaned but any visible under side was drying with gore and blood. He sat down a bit to think.

"We'll just do a spot clean, wash up visible areas and leave the ones we can't see for when I take a bath back at base." He said, looking over his shoulders and grimacing at seeing his wheels practically caked with dirt, blood and grass.

Kristina felt her stomach twist in a knot but kept her composure with all her might. "Or you can get in the water, the current will power the water to go through your crevices and I'll take care of cleaning up your tires. My small hands will be useful for getting stuff out of your wheels details."

Knockout hesitated, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not comfortable with you touching my wheels."

She blinked as she looked up at him. "Why? I'll be careful."

"Well, they're…" the medic trailed off a bit but came back. "Sensitive."

"…ok, so I'll be_ really_ careful?" she questioned, unsure where this was going but seeing his face look away uncomfortably. "…does…does it arouse you when they're handled?"

Knockout made a face meant for blushing as he looked down, having wanted to avoid saying it. He looked to his hand on the grass when she placed hers on his gently.

"It's alright, Knockout. I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but we're really going to have to get those cleaned before you can go back. At least let me scrub off the ridges and you can power spray the caverns if you have a sprayer back at your base. I'll work as fast as I can, and if it gets to be too much feeling for you I'll stop and just let it be." The latina explained, smiling reassuringly to him. "Just trust me."

Knockout watched her a moment, sighing some and nodding as he stepped into the river and lying face down so the water powers threw his front to give a cleaning. Kristina removed her shoes and rolled up her pant legs to her knees before walking into the water and climbing onto Knockouts back, feeling him shiver some at the contact when she starts. The medic kept his optics closed and concentrated on anything but pleasure or thoughts with her, biting lip as her soft hands touched his wheels as they scraped and washed off thick muddied blood.

Kristina shook a bit herself, stomach rolling in loops when she picked out some pieces of brain matter, flashes of the killings going through her mind. She quickened her work as she started the next wheel, scraping all she could off then quickly slipping back into the river and washing her hands off a bit frantically.

"Ok, roll over so the river can wash off some residual stuff from your wheels. I think it won't be too bad if someone sees you, they might just think it's red mud now." She said, placing a hand to her mouth firmly after it's washed and shaking as she's been struggling not to puke the entire time.

Knockout did as told, rolling over and sighing softly as he could already feel that he's cleaner. He caught her shivering from the corner of his optic, turning head to look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"I-I'm fine, ju…just…" she suddenly fell to her knees in the shallow part of the river, gagging then heaving out vomit into the water.

Knockout froze, not knowing what to do to help her. Kristina kept heaving for a while, having nothing in her stomach to lose but some acid and bile, quickly drinking the clean water as it swished by to sooth the burning sensations of her now aching throat. She trembled after, splashing cold water on her face and deciding to just lay in the river like he was, sighing softly as the current felt like a gentle massage.

He could tell she was completely drained, finally sitting up when he saw she was starting to cry.

"Kristina…." Knockout slowly reached down to her, stroking her cheek with a digit. "It's ok, you're alright." He gave her a reassuring smile, blinking when she reached up and hugged his servo

Kristina silently cried as she pressed her face to his cold metal fingers, hugging and gripping it to assure he was really there. Knockout was about to say something but waited as he saw she was ready to speak when she slowly sat up and wiped her tears.

"Knockout….you saved my life…" her voice cracked, slightly raspy from the acid burning her throat. She started to shake again as she tried not to break down into sobbing.

Knockout's spark was torn into a million pieces at seeing her like this, trying to control his own emotions as he gently scooped her up with both servos and lightly held her to him. He stroked her back gently as he spoke.

"Let it out. After what just happened, you have every right to." He cooed, being as gentle as possible when giving her small pats on the back as she finally broke down.

They sat there in the flowing river for over an hour, her cries mixing with currents gentle roar. Kristina stayed pressed to him as much as possible, curled up in his hold and hand on his chassis, stroking gently. She finally managed to regain control of herself and let Knockout press a few cold fingers to her face to cool her off.

"Thank you…if you hadn't been there tonight, they would have…they…" her voice trailed off, cuddling to him.

"Don't think on it too much, Kristina. There's no point in delving into those what-ifs now that they didn't even happen. You're safe now, and I promise they'll never hurt you again."

She looked up to him a bit, smiling some as he gave her a calming smile.

"Never again…." Kristina mumbled, pressing her forehead to his cool chest.

Knockout didn't dare let her go, his need to protect her immense at the moment. He slowly stood up and walked them out of the water, sitting on the grass as he watched the flowing river, petting her softly. Kristina stayed quiet, enjoying the peace as her eyes drooped a bit. The medic looked to her when he heard her yawn.

"You should sleep. I'll let you rest in my backseat if you want." He offered.

"That sounds good." She nodded, letting him put her down then transform, crawling into the back and laying down, curling up a bit.

Knockout waited as she fell asleep, slowly falling into recharge himself. As much as he wanted to stay awake to watch over her, he had his own exhaustion. The mech powered down for the night, keeping his doors locked tight and blasters ready in case any other danger were to show itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Knockout groaned a bit as he woke up before sunrise, feeling signals coming to his comm link and barely turning on his radio to hear them.

"Knockout, where are you?! I've been trying to contact you for hours!" Breakdown exclaimed in a hush tone.

"Forest…all night…killed some guys." He mumbled lazily, systems still trying to fully wake.

"You spent all night killing people?! I thought you went to see your friend!" The assistant asked in confusion.

Knockout mentally shook himself as he finally roused. "A lot happened. I'll explain everything when I get back to base….I'll be bringing Kristina."

"What do you mean you'll be bringing her? It's not safe for a human here." Breakdown whispered heatedly.

"It's not safe back at her apartment either. Like I said, I'll explain everything when I get there." Knockout answered, cutting off the link as Kristina stirred. "Feeling alright?"

"Nnnh…tired." She replied lazily, not fully realizing where she was until he started driving out of the forest, quickly sitting up. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving the forest." He responded, getting back onto a road once out.

Kristina froze a bit as she slowly remembered what happened the prior night, fighting off tears as she curled up some. Knockout saddened when his internal cameras saw.

"Are you hungry? I can take you somewhere to eat when we get back into town." He offered.

"My purse…I left it in my car. I can't get food without money." She said quietly, keeping view down to the floor board.

Knockout didn't want to take her anywhere near the complex but sighed as there was no way around it. If she was going to eat, she needed the money.

"Alright, I'll drive us by to your car but be as quick as you can." He said, taking her to the parking lot, both of them wary as there was police tape around the area but the lot.

Kristina stayed quiet as she slipped out of the medic and pushed the numbers into her cars door to unlock it as she no longer had her keys, having dropped them last night. She swiftly grabbed her purse and locked the car before getting back into Knockout, sighing some as he drove off as quickly but carefully as possible. He took her to a drive-thru, Kristina ordering a few breakfast burritos and some bottles of water then going to a nearby park. The two stayed silent as she ate one, Knockout waiting to explain what was going to happen until she finished.

"Kristina…I need to take you to base with me. It's for your protection."

The latina looked up to his console, staring a moment. "…it's not like I can go home anyway…lost keys and the police barricade." She responded, still obviously drained.

"You'll have to stay hidden though. It's not a safe ship for humans, do you understand that?" Knockout asked.

"…yeah…I can understand that." Kristina replied, chugging her water a bit.

Knockout was relieved that she didn't seem too stressed at having to bunk up at the Nemesis, driving away from the park and to where the ship was located. He let her out before transforming and picking her up, walking in as it was still relatively early and many remained in their rooms for the moment. The medic hurried to his room, locking the door behind him and sighing as he placed her down on a desk.

"Alright, I need you to stay here while I go and let Breakdown know I'm back. Just keep quiet, I'll be back shortly." He assured her, hurrying out and locking his room behind him.

Kristina sat on the desk for a moment, looking around the room and seeing hardly much bet digital pads with information here and there along with some weaponry. "So this is Knockout's room… I expected a bit more flare." She laughed softly to herself, gripping her bag of food and purse.

Knockout reached the medical bay, sighing in relief as he saw Breakdown was the only one in it.

"Anyone notice I was gone?" he asked, a bit worried.

"No, lucky for you. Where's the girl?" Breakdown questioned.

"In my room, and I made sure to lock it tight before leaving." He responded, looking to Megatrons vitals and seeing as his brain waves were still ceased since the intrusion of Arcee and Bumblebee during the week. The medic rubbed his helm a bit. "Well, not much else we can do for him. No one's home."

"Guess Starscream is going to get what he's wanted." The assistant replied, looking to his friend. "…Are you sure it was a good idea to bring her here?"

Knockout took in a breath before speaking. "She was almost killed by some humans last night. Now there's law enforcement blocking her home and no way for her to get in… She has nowhere else to go right now."

Breakdown watched his friends face sour a bit at speaking about the situation, nodding some. "So you killed them?"

"You're fragging right I did! I mangled those skinjobs up and made sure they were dead!" Knockout frowned as he looked to the floor. "I couldn't even fully comprehend anything when I saw her with a blade to her throat, all I saw was her in danger and I…I lost it."

Breakdown placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Hey, don't feel bad about that. I lose myself in battle all the time, it's nothing terrible."

"Don't you get it, Breakdown? I never lose it, and she's so slagging important to me now that just thinking about this situation has me seeing red. It's driving me insane with how much I care!" he exclaimed, clenching servos.

"Are..you saying you're falling for her?" the assistant asked, seeing his friends frown deepen.

"I don't know. I want to push this intense feeling away, to not care so much, but I can't. I physically can't." Knockout said, sounding strained.

Breakdown was about to speak but got quiet as Starscream walked in with Soundwave, Knockout trying to calm down.

"Ah, so good to see you up so early. You can explain Megatrons predicament to Soundwave." Starscream smirked, servos behind his back as he looked rather pleased with the situation.

Knockout was in no mood for this but forced out a casual smile. "Yes, well as I'm sure you know, the Autobots infiltrated Megatrons mind with a Chrodical Phsycic Patch when they were last here. Ever since then, Megatron has shown zero brain waves, indicating that he's no longer with us."

Starscream smirked a bit more then looked to Soundwave with a forced sad expression. "You heard him, Soundwave. Our leader is no longer here. It would be a shame to keep him on life support when he's nothing but a mere shell of his original self."

Soundwave remained silent, slowly pointing to Knockout as if to order him to fix the situation.

"I'm sorry, there's not much I can do about this. We've done everything within our power to bring him back. Now that his mind seems to be gone it's practically a lost cause." Knockout explained, sounding somewhat exasperated.

The telecommunications commander stayed as he was, the others feeling annoyed at how stubborn he was being.

"Soundwave, he just said there's nothing we can do. It would be an insult to Megatrons glory to keep him like this." Starscream huffed.

The silent bot's opinion remained unchanged, turning and walking out silently. Starscream clenched his servos and glared at the door after it closed, growling.

"Slag it. If we unplug him without having swayed Soundwave, the legions will remain unfaithful to me." The seeker glared to the two medical bots. "Well?! Figure something out by the end of the day or else I'll scrap the both of you!" he shouted as he stormed out.

Knockout rolled his optics and went to press his forehead on a wall, groaning. "Slag it all. That idiot seriously thinks we can pull a mind changing fact from our tailpipes."

Breakdown looked to Megatron then patted his friends back. "Let's go get some energon, think things over."

The medic looked to him a bit incredulously but nodded, leaving the medical bay.

* * *

Kristina had fallen asleep behind a stack of data pads, jolting awake when a loud blast sounded off from the Nemesis, being the magnifying laser for the Arctic's ice. She curled up a bit, hoping Knockout would be back soon as it had been nearly half the day that he was gone. The latina stayed quiet and hidden as she heard a bustle of Eradicons run by the room, wondering what was going on.

"I wish Knockout was here…" she whispered to herself.

It would be another hour before the door opened and the medic rushed in.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a hushed town, looking around for her and sighing in relief as she peeked from behind the data pads.

"Yeah..what's happening?" she inquired. "I heard a bunch of stuff a while ago then everything kind of got quiet..."

"Well…Megatron's back." He said, rubbing the back of his helm with an unsure look on his face plate.

"…is that bad?" Kristina asked.

"It is and it isn't…it's good because Starscream can stop barking so many orders at me for a while now that he's getting the slag beaten out of him by Megatron. It's a little bad because Megatron isn't too keen on humans…" Knockout answered. "If he finds out you're here, he won't be happy."

Kristina shivered a bit at the thought of what a raging Decepticon leader could do, nodding to Knockout some.

"So I stay hidden at all times, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, you're going to be here for a while." He mentioned.

"What about my job? I need that to keep paying for my apartment and necessities…speaking of which…" Kristina looked away, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"...what?" Knockout pushed.

"Do…I mean it's an obvious 'no', but…is there a toilet I can use?" she asked meekly.

Knockout stared at her then smacked his forehead. "I forgot humans have those…needs." He groaned, going and peeking out his door for a second then going back in. "You can take care of your business outside, ok?"

"Ok, let's just hurry, I've been holding it in all day." She said with a whimper, grabbing some napkins and letting him pick her up as they snuck through the Nemesis.

Knockout was just about to reach outside then froze when he heard a dark gravelly voice.

"And just where are you going, Knockout? You've a new patient waiting for your medical skills." Megatron said, standing a ways behind the medic.

Knockout quickly opened his chest a bit and dropped Kristina in, closing as he looked to his Leader.

"Heh, I assume you gave Starscream quite a thrashing, my Lord?" he asked, a nervous chuckle in his voice.

"I did. You seem nervous, medic." The leader pointed out.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous? Perhaps it's just been a long day, I need a little fresh air so I was going to go out for a drive." Knockout said.

"On the ice?" Megatron asked with a raised brow ridge.

"…oh, are we _still_ in that frozen wasteland? I-I thought we had already left! Well if we're still there I should go and check on Starscream, make sure he hasn't completely offlined." He said with an uneasy laugh, scooting his way around the large spiked bot then hurrying down the hall.

Megatrons crimson optics watched his medic all the way until he turned a corner, frowning deeply with a glare as he could tell Knockout was hiding something.

* * *

Kristina felt a bit claustrophobic in the dark confines of where some of Knockouts car interior was, whimpering softly as she kept her thighs tightly together.

"Knockout, I'm gonna go crazy if we don't do something about this." She said enough for him to hear.

"Sssh! You need to stay quiet, I have to go check on Starscream first then I'll sneak you out soon, I promise!" he whispered, getting into the medical bay and seeing the seeker where Megatron once was.

Starscream looked up and frowned as Knockout couldn't help but have a big smirk on.

"Wipe that off your face before I rip it off." He threatened weakly, wincing from his wounds as he was connected to many cables.

"Oh calm down, Starscream. You honestly should have seen this coming." The medic replied, strolling to the computer and typing in a few codes to give the seeker some pain relief.

"I should have seen that rust bucket suddenly coming back to life after an Autobot invasion?! Oh do tell me how I should have expected any of that, Knockout!" Starscream shrilled despite his injuries, freezing when Megatron walked in. "M-My Lord…"

"How is the patient doing?" the leader inquired mockingly.

"Still as shrilly as ever." Knockout smirked some, getting an icy glare from Starscream. "But I think he'll make a full recovery if he stops thrashing about every time he gets mad."

"How fortunate to have a positive diagnosis, Starscream." Megatron drawled, smirking as the seeker was obviously nervous of anymore attacks the leader may smite him with.

Knockout bit back a laugh, keeping cool but anxious as he knew he had to get out of this situation.

"I'll leave you to your work, doctor. Oh, and I want to speak with you after you're finished here." Megatron said, his eyes very serious when looking to the medic.

"Yes my Lord." Knockout gulped slightly, watching as the warrior finally left.

Both bots sighed in relief, Starscream looking to him.

"Why are you so relieved? I'm the one who got a beating." The seeker questioned.

Knockout straightened up a bit. "Um, well he's still as intimidating as ever. You never know what to expect from the big guy." He managed, quickly typing in more codes. "Sleep tight, Starscream."

"What's that supposed to me-uuurgh." He began to speak then slurred off as he was injected with some sedative, falling into recharge within seconds.

Knockout hurried out of the medical bay, running when there was no one in site and quickly looking out of a door to the outside, seeing they were floating near an icy cliff. He took in a deep breath then made the jump, landing hard on his pedes and slipping momentarily. After getting his footing, he moved to a small cave and brought Kristina out, effectively causing her to yelp as a cold wind hit her.

"GAH! Where are we?!" she shouted above the winds.

"It doesn't matter, just hurry so we can get back inside!" he placed her down. "Go do your business in the cave." He ordered and turned around.

Kristina didn't need to be told twice as she hurried into the cave, taking a few minutes before finally returning and looking very relieved.

"Ok, I'm done." She said with an embarrassed smile, getting picked up and put back into Knockouts compartment. "Do I really have to stay in here?"

"For now, I don't have time to take you back to my room. I have to go speak with Megatron." He said with a groan, going back and jumping onto a landing bay on the Nemesis.

Knockout quickly went into the control room where many Eradicons were working, Megatron and Soundwave at the main controls as the Leader turned to him when he entered.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering how long it would take you to come to me." He said, voice a bit dark.

"Came as quick as I could, my Lord." Knockout replied with a slight bow as he went to his leader. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes." Megatron started, eyes darkening a bit. "I've been informed that you snuck in a little pet."

Knockout froze, cursing himself when he stuttered a bit. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Soundwave, show our dear medic your footage." Megatron ordered.

The silent bot looked to Knockout as his face screen lit up, showing the medic coming into the ship while holding Kristina close to him and hiding her away in his room. The clip then switched to the moment Knockout was about to leave then got stopped by Megatron, showing him putting her into his compartment.

"Open your chassis, Knockout." Megatron commanded.

"M-My Lord, please, I-" he winced as the warrior growled.

"I will not repeat myself, medic." The leader glared.

Knockouts shoulders slumped, hanging head some as he opened his chassis.

"Bring it out." He pushed.

The medics' servos were a bit shaky, reaching in and pulling Kristina out. Her eyes widened as she looked up and saw Megatron, tensing when he stepped closer to them and looked her over. She wasn't exactly looking her best as she had bloodstains all over her light colored work shirt and hair was slightly disheveled.

"I-I can explain, Lord Megatron." Knockout said somewhat quietly.

"Oh do explain, Knockout. Tell me how you thought it was perfectly acceptable to bring human onto my ship!" He practically roared, both Kristina and Knockout wincing from his voice.

Knockout opened his mouth but nothing came, struggling for words as he would start then retract a few times. His servos began to shake more, causing Kristina to glance back at him then to Megatron again. She could see he was starting to lose his patience.

"I-If I may…Lord Megatron…I don't want to impede upon your cause by distracting your doctor, but we can't really help that we've become..well, friends. I know that probably disgusts you, and maybe you even think Knockout has a malfunction right now, being nice a human and all. But I know this hasn't changed Knockout in being a Decepticon. He's still loyal to you, he spent weeks on end working to revive you. Even with Starscream pushing for unplugging you, Knockout continued to work on bringing you back. He may have seen me on the side a few times during your coma, but most of his time was spent on you and the missions he was handed. So…if anything, don't hurt Knockout because of me. You can send me back to Jasper if you think I'd be too much of a distraction, but I honestly don't think that's the case. I've seen the Autobots befriend humans, and it doesn't seem to have affected their cause. I don't think it'll harm the Decepticon way to have one human companion…but you're the Leader here. It's for you to decide." Kristina finally finished, having looked Megatron in the optics the entire time, albeit nervously.

Megatron had stayed silent through the entire speech, face stone cold as he reached out and gently grabbed her from Knockout's servos. The medic nearly lost it when his Master held his friend a bit firmly.

"What use would I have for a human amongst my ranks? Your species is quite weak." Megatron questioned, brow ridge raised some.

"I'll be honest, I don't know what I can do for you. If there's any way I can help, I would do it in a heartbeat if it meant I could stay for Knockout. I know your faction is the brutal one, that you're the most fearsome here. Most likely I'll never impress you, but if you have a mission or plan that could use a human, I'll be ready no matter what it is." She explained herself.

Megatron was about to speak but was interrupted by a distress signal from an energon mine being attacked by Autobots. His brow furrowed some but smirked slightly.

"Let's see if you can be useful, human." He said. "Come with me, Knockout." The leader ordered, having Soundwave open a space bridge that led them to the mine where a battle was going.

Knockout's anxiety went through the roof as Megatron suddenly gripped Kristina in his fist, causing her to yelp in pain and all blasting from the Autobots ceased. The Leader ordered a cease fire of his own soldiers.

"Megatron has a hostage!" Arcee exclaimed, all of them aiming at least one blaster each to the warrior.

"Leave the human out of this, Megatron." Optimus ordered, his blasters ready.

Megatron simply raised his fist some and squeezed harder, causing a pained scream from the latina as her body felt like it was close to being crushed. "Retreat or else she dies."

"Optimus… what should we do?" Bulkhead asked uneasily, none of them sure how to handle the situation.

"Release her to us and we shall go." Optimus said.

"Ah ah, she stays with me. Now, do you want to hear her bones snap or are you going to leave?" Megatron smirked smugly.

The standoff was tense, Knockout trying to keep calm as he just wanted Kristina back in his protection and it pained him to hear her scream like that. He looked to the Autobots in hopes that they would secede. After a moment of silence, Optimus finally lowered his blasters.

"Autobots, retreat." He said grimly, slowly backing away and contacting Ratchet for a ground bridge.

Megatron grinned in triumph as they left, looking to Knockout and tossing Kristina to him. The medic quickly caught her, on edge as he looked to his leader.

"I suppose she'll do, for hostage situations at least." Megatron stated. "Otherwise she is to stay out of the way."

"Understood, my Lord..." Knockout replied, looking down to his friend as they left through their own space bridge and back to the Nemesis.

The medic nudged her slightly as she remained motionless in his hold but awake, seeing her wince as her body was starting to bruise from the pressure that was exerted beforehand.

"Oh, and Knockout. If she turns out to be more trouble than she's worth, I'll kill her." Megatron warned, walking away to the control room.

Knockout nearly fell to his knees when the warrior had finally left, keeping his composure as he took her to his room and laid her down on his desk. He sat in his chair and watched over her, feeling horribly guilty as he was hunched forward and above her while she breathed a bit heavily. Kristina looked up to him as he shadowed her, smiling weakly and giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm ok." She assured him with a slightly raspy voice.

Knockout tried to smile but couldn't, feeling like he was going to have a break down.

"I…I didn't protect you." He said, voice cracking.

"It's ok. I'm fine, I promise you that I've been in far more pain than this before. All he did was squeeze me." Kristina replied, reaching for one of his servos and stroking a digit gently, arms showing large bruises already.

The medics head hung a bit as he closed his optics, shaking his head some. "He could have killed you and all I did was stand by."

"Heeeey, this is Megatron we're talking about. I'd have been too scared to do anything either." She reassured him, smiling softly.

Knockout opened his optics, looking at her. "Weren't you terrified of dying like last night?"

Kristina stayed quiet for a moment. "…honestly, I'm still kind of numb after last night. Guess it helped with this situation." She laughed tiredly, wincing slightly.

The medic sighed some. "No more talking, you need to conserve your energy and rest so you can heal up."

"But-"

"Don't argue." He said firmly, brow furrowed. "Rest."

Kristina sighed and nodded, rolling onto her side with a struggle and curling up a bit, closing her eyes. Knockout stayed there as she slept for hours, not moving an inch as he went over the events in his mind repeatedly. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself for letting her be harmed by Megatron, and he medic swore at that moment that he'd never let the leader harm her again.


	6. Chapter 6

It would be a few days before Knockout felt comfortable with leaving Kristina for more than a couple of hours, the latina finally convincing him that she'd be perfectly fine where she was as long as the door was locked. He didn't want to have her alone while she was still weak from Megatrons cruelty. Besides food runs at night, the two actually didn't spend much time together as Knockout was busy with Starscream and a few missions. Two weeks passed by as Kristina finally made a mostly full recovery but still sore with light bruising.

The latina skimmed through the internet on her laptop, the medic having taken her to the apartment's main office one night where someone had turned in her keys to the lost and found. She had finally been able to get into her old home and have a real shower along with grabbing a few of her belongings and changes of clothes. The young lady wasn't overly bored now that she had entertainment, and the Nemesis' signal for internet was extremely satisfying. She sat up a bit when one of the blogs she followed turned up with a video, the screenshot having Knockout's vehicle mode in it and labeled "Killer Driver Saves Woman."

"What the hell?" she mumbled, clicking it and covering her mouth in shock as it was a phone video of the night he had saved her from the men.

Kristina quickly clicked out of the page, freaking out a bit that someone had actually shot what happened. Her anxiety soon turned into anger, thinking of how someone could be so stupid as to video tape what was going on instead of helping.

"I fucking hate people." She frowned, willing up the courage to Google the name of the video and saw it was going viral fast, having millions of views on multiple sites.

Many people claimed it was a fake clip from an underground movie, but others linked police reports to the death of the three men and news articles. This lead to extensive arguments as to whether it was a very elaborate hoax or not. Kristina shook her head some, finally exiting out of the search and going on her blog to see calming pictures to help her mood, only to see posts about the murders popping up in her dashboard.

"God dammit." She growled, closing her laptop and placing it to the side as she folded her arms a bit, looking up as Knockout came in.

"Is something wrong?" the medic questioned when he saw her expression.

"….someone taped you killing those guys and it's gone viral. The fact that instead of trying to help or call the police, this person shot the entire thing with their fucking phone and it pisses me off. I fucking _hate_ people." Kristina seethed, Knockout having never seen her so mad.

The medic went over to her and sat down. "It's ok, Kristina."

"No, Knockout, it's not ok. It's nowhere near ok. This idiot thought that getting a good shot of a murder in action was better than lending a helping hand. And to top it all off, they go and post it on the internet like it's so amazing that I almost got killed!" she nearly shouted, glaring forward as she didn't look at him at all. "But that's humanity for you, let someone else die before you let yourself get hurt. Better yet, let's tape it for the fucking internet to see! That's a great idea!" she said as she waved her hands a bit.

Knockout stayed quiet a moment, looking away some. "So, you're mad that no one tried to help?"

"I don't know, Knockout. I don't know what pisses me off more, the not helping or the videotaping. If you didn't get there, then there would be a clip of me getting raped and murdered online like some god damn smut film." She clenched her fists despite her sore muscles. "You know what's the _really_ fucked up part? There are humans out there who would get off to that video and probably websites dedicated to viewing it like it was internet gold. People are so fucking sick, I hate it. It makes me feel sick to be a human."

Knockout listened to her rant, wondering in the back of his mind if she had really forgiven him for not stepping in when Megatron had hurt her. She seem so infuriated that no human helped her that horrid night, so what kept her from hating him for his idle standby with his own leader? He finally glanced to her when she moved to lean on his arm that was on the desk, her face pressing to his cold metal. The medic realized she had angry tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to hide them.

"Kristina…" he tried, but didn't know what to say, other hand slowly petting her back but stopping when she winced.

"…keep doing that..please." she murmured, letting him pet her despite the sore pain.

The two remained silent for a bit, Knockout waiting for her to calm down. He despised that she was in pain mentally and physically but didn't know what to do, and that made him even angrier with himself. The medic felt like hurting someone but had no one to direct his fury at, just sighing some.

"I-" he was quickly cut off when he got a message in his comm link, optics widening a bit when it was about Breakdown needing a medic.

Knockout swiftly got up and ran out of the room, not even thinking as he left the door unlocked and went to the med bay. Kristina sat there, wondering what had happened to cause him to just up and leave her like that. She waited for him to return, hours passing by then perking when the door opened, heart nearly stopping as she saw Starscream come in and look around.

The seekers optics landed on her, sneering as this was his first time to see her since she spent all her time healing in Knockouts room.

"So, you're the human that Knockout has a soft spot for? It's ridiculous that he's gone out of his way to keep you alive, even to the extent of murdering other humans." He spat, smirking as he saw her stiffen. "Oh yes, I've seen the little internet video. I almost wept for you." The commander mocked.

Kristina glared darkly at him. "Fuck off."

Starscream merely laughed. "Ah, there's that language that humans seem to be known for, but you're all bark and no bite. It was all too clear in the video that you freeze up like a scared sparkling in the pit of danger."

She clenched her fists, rage spiking. "And it's pretty clear that you're still an asshole. What's wrong, too busy worried about another ass whipping by Megatron to scheme against his throne, so you're wasting time mocking me?"

The seekers smug look quickly soured at the mention of Megatron beating him, growling darkly. "Watch yourself, human."

"Oh shove it up your tail pipe, you lanky stilettoed bitch, you started this shit! I don't give a fuck about anything right now, especially your dumb ass!" she yelled as she stood on the desk, her anger getting in the way of any fear as he quickly stomped over to her.

"I'll teach you to mouth off to me, you little vermin!" Starscream shouted as he readied his claws in the air to strike her, yelping as the sound of a saw suddenly started and his servo was slashed off. He whipped around to find Knockout, glaring angrily at the medic. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Keeping you from making a mistake that would lead to your offlining. Now get out before I cut off more than your servo." Knockout growled, saw buzzing with the threat.

"How DARE you threaten your commander?! I'll have you torn apart fo -" he started but quickly backed up as the saw was shoved near his face.

"I SAID **_GET OUT!_**" the medic shouted, making the weapon buzz louder as the seeker shrilled and ran out the door. He changed his weapon back to a servo and looked to Kristina. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, just pissed me off." Kristina huffed. "Thanks for that."

Knockout's frown stayed as he kept his view on her, causing the young lady to shrink back a bit.

"You can't lose your temper like that, you're going to get killed! What if I wasn't coming back just now? You wouldn't been a pile of sliced up flesh!" he shouted at her.

Kristina started feeling scared as he yelled, not use to his anger being directed at her.

"I'm sorry..." She said quietly.

"You're sorry? You better be and learn from your mistake! I won't always be here to protect you from other bots if you anger them, especially someone like Starscream!" Knockout yelled, fists clenched tight. "I've put myself through a lot of stress to keep you out of trouble, I don't need you causing any!"

Kristina stepped back a bit as she looked down in shame. Knockout finally stopped himself from shouting anymore, watching as she was extremely uncomfortable. He took a step to her but halted as she tensed up.

"…I'm going for a drive." He mumbled to himself, walking out and making sure to lock his door this time as he left.

Kristina fell to her knees, feeling sick to her stomach that Knockout had actually lost his temper on her. She fought off tears then jumped a bit as there was a knock, anxiety rising as she heard someone start overriding the rooms' access code and opened the door, revealing to be Breakdown. Kristina gasped a bit as she saw his right optic was replaced with a patch.

"What just happened?" he asked sternly.

"…I…I yelled at Starscream and he almost killed me for it." She managed. "Knockout got really pissed off about it."

"Well that's no surprise considering how stressed out he's been about your safety." Breakdown stated. "For you to mess that up must have drove him crazy."

She winced at that, rubbing her arms some. "I know…I just…I lost it when Starscream started antagonizing me. I was already pissed off, to have him waltz in and add salt to the wound sent me over the edge. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously." The assistant sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Don't take Knockout's anger personally, though. I'm sure he's madder at Starscream than he is at you."

"…how long does he tend to stay mad at people?" she asked.

"That's the thing, Knockout is usually the cool headed one unless it's about his finish. When he gets mad, it's for a good reason and I don't know how long he's going to stay that way. But considering you're involved with his anger, I'm sure he'll cool off after a drive and get nice again. He's soft on you like that." Breakdown smirked some.

"...what about Starscream? Won't he try to get back at Knockout over this? For God's sake, he cut off the guy's hand." Kristina worried.

"Probably, but Starscream is more concentrated on taking Megatrons spot. Though if he does try anything, we'll be ready." Breakdown answered, laughing a bit at hearing of Starscreams injury and grinning as he gets a shrilling message from Starscream demanding where he's at. "Guess I'll be the one to fix his servo."

Kristina stayed quiet for a moment. "…You should go take care of that now instead of bothering to talk to me. I caused all this."

"Trust me, it's fun to see Starscream hurt. As for Knockout, just don't worry about it. I bet he'll come and apologize for yelling at you when he gets back from his drive." Breakdown explained.

"…thanks Breakdown." She smiled some.

"No problem." He replied, walking out and locking the door again.

* * *

Knockout was driving at top speed down empty roads, trying to calm down but enraged as he felt he had been pushed too far.

"I can't believe her! Yelling at Starscream as if expecting I'd come just in time again! I can't always be the hero!" he huffed to himself.

The medic went driving for hours, losing track of time and even getting covered in the terrains dirt as he was too mad to care at the moment. He shot at a mountain for a bit, blasting holes into the tough rock then shined his lights on hit when he noticed a light blue glow.

"…you've got to be kidding me." Knockout transformed and walked to this blasting target, looking closely. "Yup, that's energon. I guess this little drive wasn't a total waste of my time."

Knockout contacted Soundwave with coordinates for the energon vein and got a ground bridge. He smiled with some relief for it as he walked in and went to his room for a shower in the washroom, having finally noticed under proper lighting just how dirty he was and shuddering from it. Typing in the code, he walked in and glanced at his desk, seeing Kristina curled up under her blanket and sleeping with head buried into a pillow with back to him. The medic looked away as guilt started to seep into his mind but pushed it away, trying to keep with the mindset that he was in the right for scolding her albeit it being harsh.

Knockout quietly made his way to the washroom, turning on the shower and sighing softly as heated water sprayed over his body. He slid his servos over his frame to help wash himself off, not noticing that the sound of the spray hitting his metal woke Kristina up. The young lady looked around a bit, viewing to a closed door in the room where the sounds were coming from. She blushed some as she heard soft groaning, Knockout enjoying the warm spray a little too much. Kristina quickly laid back down when the water stopped, turning back to him and keeping eyes shut as she pretended to sleep when he came back in while drying himself with a large towel.

Knockout looked over to her again, guilt prodding his mind rudely as he frowned and went to his berth, laying down.

_You are not going to apologize. What she did was foolish and she needed to hear what I had to say about it. _The medic recited to himself, clenching denta as his conscious was contradicting what he was forcing his mind to say.

His mind flashed with the image of her backing away from him, tugging at his emotions as he never liked causing her fear. With a sudden growl he swiftly sat up and swung legs over the edge of the berth, frowning deeply as he stared at her now.

"Wake up." He said rather loudly.

Kristina jolted a bit at his voice, slowly looking over her shoulder at him and worried he would yell again. "Y-Yes?"

Knockout clenched his servos when he saw the worry in her eyes, looking away and frowning more at himself now.

"I'm…I mean, it's not like what you did wasn't wrong, but…" He growled again as his conscious prodded him more and folded his arms. "Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling."

Kristina could tell he was struggling with this, sitting up and turning to him but not pushing the apology further. "It's ok…"

Knockout looked back to her, seeing she was still somewhat sad. "What?" he asked a bit flatly, his temper still flaring a bit.

"…I just don't want you to be mad at me…" she said quietly, hanging head some.

The medic clenched his shaking fists as he started to hate himself for what he'd done. Now he was the one causing her stress and pain and he didn't like it one bit. He stood up and went to the desk, picking her up and hugging her to him silently. Kristina was stilled for a moment in shock, feeling his servos still shaking a bit as he was doing his best to stay gentle. She bit back tears and hugged him back, pressing forehead to his chassis.

"It's ok." She said softly. "I understand why you got mad and you had every right to be."

Knockout sighed, looking down at her as his frown had softened. "But I didn't have to yell."

Kristina pouted a bit at him as she pushed herself up and looked him in the optics. "Now you listen here, had the roles been reversed I would have yelled too. I was stupid to lose my temper at Starscream and I honestly deserved that tongue lashing you gave me. I not only put myself in danger but now Starscream might be out for revenge because of this. Now no more feeling bad about yelling at me, I deserved it, ok?"

Knockout blinked, actually chuckling for the first time in many hours. "You're strange, you know what? Not many would agree that it was ok to yell at them."

"And you're a crazy killer doctor, but I won't hold that against you as long as you don't hold my strangeness against me." She smirked up at him. "Just try not to yell anymore though, it really does scare me when it's directed at me. You're a big Decepticon and I'm a little human, remember the power dynamics here."

"Ha! You're the one who should remember the power dynamics next time you start to lose your temper with another bot!" Knockout laughed.

"Hey, Starscream deserves every amount of crap thrown at him and you know it!" she smirked.

They both laughed as Knockout took a seat on his berth, the medic patting her back gently.

"Ok, I suppose I can agree with that. Doesn't mean you should go talking back as if you can actually put up a fight against him." The medic pointed out.

"Yeah, but if I _did_ have the ability to fight him, I'd totally do it. He needs another serious smack down." Kristina giggled.

"That's the truest statement I've heard all night." He grinned, laying down with her now.

Kristina stretched a bit in his hold, nuzzling up to him some as she yawned. Knockout smiled softly, glad to have the situation back to normal where neither were at odds with each other.

"I think it's time for a recharge." He said, yawning and relaxing back.

"Mhmm." She agreed, hugging his thumb as she relaxed on him.

The two soon fell asleep with together, a soft smile on each of their lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Knockout was starting to get more comfortable with taking Kristina around the Nemesis with him, although it took much begging on the young lady's part. They usually spent their time in the medical bay where she'd watch him work on injured soldiers. It was a while before Knockout got another mission assigned to him, sighing when she looked at him a bit hopefully from where she sat on his shoulder.

"You can't come." He stated as he walked out of the control room.

"Come ooooon. Knockout please, I'm getting so bored here at base. There's only so much monotony one can take of fixing a few bots and surfing the web for days on end."

"Hey, I take you for drives almost nightly." Knockout pouted some.

"Yeah, to my apartment for quick showers then to late night stores to get some food. We haven't even gone street racing or to see a movie since our first day, you could at least let me go with you on a mission. I promise I won't get in the line of fire or anything, I'll stay on the sidelines or something." She pleaded.

Knockout tried to stay firm in his decision but couldn't stand her pleading eyes. "Alright, fine, I guess it couldn't hurt since we're just going after a Data Cylinder. But when I drop you off to a safe zone, _you stay there_."

Kristina grinned and nodded. "You got it. Let's just drop by the room so I can get something." She saw his brow raise. "It's for protection."

Knockout took her to his room and let her rummage through her purse, seeing her pull out a rather large taser. "What is that?"

"A Taser, used for protection in case someone comes near me." She smirked a bit as she pushed the button and a loud crackling noise came from the shock prongs. "19 million volts of electricity, it's bound to do at least something against a big metal enemy."

Knockout shook his head with a chuckle and picked her back up. "Just be careful with that, I don't want to be on the end of that jolt."

Kristina laughed, looping the safety strap on her wrist and tightening it as they went through a space bridge with Breakdown. Knockout placed her behind a rock face and walked off with his assistant in their search, the latina sitting there and fiddling with her phone as she took it out of her pocket. A bit later she heard revving engines along with laser blasts come in her direction. The latina stood up a bit as she peeked from behind the large stones and saw her allies transform and fight back.

"Damn." She watched in awe, pocketing her phone and grinning at seeing that they had the Data Cylinder.

The battle continued to get heated, Kristina watching as the cylinder was knocked away and rolled near her. She didn't realize it was aimed right at her where it stopped then saw Miko make her way across the battlefield to it. Kristina bit her lip as she knew she had to stay where she was, contemplating the pros and cons when a space bridge opened up. The teen struggled as she tried pushing the Data Cylinder into the portal, Kristina cursing under her breath and stepped out from behind the rock face as she was about to go and stop Miko.

Before the latina could jump out of the way, she was suddenly hit with a beam from the Data Cylinder, body floating slightly as the vast information flooded into her. She landed hard and motionless onto the ground when the beam finished, pupils shrunken and staring off into space.

Miko gasped when she saw this, running over to her. "Where did you come from?! Are you ok?!" she asked frantically, shaking Kristina a bit but getting no response. "Bulkhead!"

The Autobot looked when he heard his friend screaming, seeing her kneeled with another human. Knockout looked to see what Bulkhead was staring at, optics widening as he saw Kristina down. He started off towards them but got slammed away by Bulkhead as he too was on the path. The green Autobot reached them first and picked them up, hurrying into the space bridge as the others retreated as well.

The medic quickly transformed and sped to the portal, sliding to a stop when it disappeared too quickly for him to go in. Breakdown went and picked up the cylinder, having caught what had happened from the corner of his optic during the battle.

"Knockout…we have to go back to base and take this to Megatron." He said after a long silence from his friend.

"They have her, Breakdown, I can't just leave her with them!" the medic suddenly shouted.

"We can't do anything without knowing where their base is, Knockout!" Breakdown yelled back. "There's nothing we can do."

Knockouts engine revved in his building anger, he felt so foolish for having brought her along in the first place and began blaming himself for her abduction. Breakdown called for a space bridge and looked to his friend.

"We'll have a better chance at finding her when we get back to the Nemesis, Knockout. Ok?" he tried to reassure.

Knockout transformed to bot mode and stayed silent as he looked down and saw Kristina's glasses on the ground. He gently picked them up and put them away in a compartment as his fists clenched, going to deliver the cylinder to their leader.

* * *

Ratchet watched as Bulkhead came in through the ground bridge, blinking when he saw a new human with the wrecker and Miko.

"What's going on?" the medic asked.

"She got hit with a big laser from the scroll thing! Now she's talking in tongues or something?!" Miko said worriedly as Kristina started mumbling loudly.

Ratchet squinted a bit then optics widened. "She's reciting Cybertronian Equations. The Data Cylinder's information must have downloaded into her."

"How is that possible? She's a human, you can't download stuff into humans….right?" Bulkhead asked as he looked to Miko who gave him a confused shrug in reply.

"Take her to the medical berth." Ratchet ordered, going with them as the others came and followed them.

Kristina laid there staring at the ceiling as she continued mumbling equations, looking to be in a complete trance.

"Wait, isn't that the human Megatron had as a hostage?" Arcee questioned.

The group took a second look at her, those who had been there slowly nodding in agreement.

"Guess we made a rescue then." Bulkhead said rather proudly, grinning.

"Guess so." Ratchet mumbled. "But now we have a new problem, getting that information out of her system. She's saying it too fast for me to catch it all, if only we could get it written down or download it out of her."

"I could record her talking with my computer." Raf piped up as he and the other humans had followed as well. "I can use a program to slow down her speech and we can listen to it."

"That might just work, try it out." The medic approved.

The young boy went and grabbed his computer with a headset microphone then returned, being picked up to the tall berth by Bumblebee to Kristina then yelping as she suddenly shot her arm out to him and nearly jolted him with her taser the second he got too close. The latina stared him dead in the eyes but was still in her daze, muttering off numbers and formulas as he was thoroughly creeped out.

"W-What was that about?!" the boy exclaimed, watching as she slowly laid back down and stared to the ceiling again.

"Maybe she thinks she's still with the Decepticons?" Arcee asked. "There's no telling what else they did to her, she must be traumatized."

"We need that information." Ratchet said flatly.

"I think she just needs space right now." Jack offered on his opinion, looking up to the medic. "Arcee's right, she has to be traumatized after being with them for so long. Maybe she'll calm down after a bit and be able to tell us what she knows."

Ratchet huffed a bit in his lacking patience but nodded. "Very well."

Miko kept staring at Kristina, having kept quiet some as she felt guilty for activating the cylinder and causing its information to flow into the young lady. The teen grabbed Raf's computer from him, slowly climbing up the berth and laying it near her then quickly jumping away as Kristina caught her and swiped the taser at her as it crackled.

"That was close." Miko exasperated, holding a hand to her chest. "Never been tased and never want to be."

"Let us leave her to rest for now." Optimus ordered, having everyone leave and noticed Miko straggling behind some. "She will be fine."

"Yeah…I hope so." She mumbled, finally walking out.

* * *

Megatron growled as they all discovered that the Data Cylinder had no more power, clenching his fists.

"What happened?" he glowered.

Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other uneasily from their masters' anger, the assistant choosing to speak up first.

"I think it lost all its data when it was activated." He said.

"You activated it during battle!?" Megatron roared at them.

"I-It was an accident! One of the Autobots humans activated it and…it beamed into our human…" Breakdown mumbled near the end.

Megatrons glare quickly turned to Knockout. "And just what was your human doing on the battlefield?!"

"She was just watching! I set her far away from the battle but when the cylinder got knocked away I guess it ended up near her!" Knockout gulped, holding his servos up in front of him.

"Where is she now?!" the leader demanded to know.

The two looked at each other again then spoke in unison. "With the Autobots."

Megatron nearly blasted them at hearing the situation, clenching his fists and almost punching a wall. He gritted his sharp denta and glared harshly at them.

"Get. Her. Back." The warrior commanded darkly. "**_NOW!_**"

Knockout and Breakdown both scrambled out of the room, glad to have gotten away from the raging leader. The medic looked to his friend.

"Now what? We still don't know where she is." Knockout frowned, not liking the situation any more than Megatron was.

"Is there anything we can track her down with?" Breakdown asked, trying to think of something helpful.

"…her phone. She always has her phone in her pocket, we could possibly track that!" the medic exclaimed, quickly going to a nearby computer system and typing in her phone information.

Knockout watched as the screen pulled up with a somewhat weak signal in the middle of nowhere, seeing it was traveling towards Jasper.

"Come on, Breakdown." He said, determined to get her back as they set off.

* * *

"Miko, I really don't think this is a good idea." Bulkhead worried, driving late at night with the teen.

"She needs this, Bulkhead. Just listen to her, she's obviously still traumatized." Miko said, patting Kristina's arm as she just sat there.

Kristina's rambling had slowed down to a more understandable pace but was still in a daze, having been snuck out by Miko and Bulkhead. She even calmed enough that she was no longer attacking anyone who got close yet still kept her taser strapped to her wrist.

"I know you feel guilty for activating the cylinder on her, but this doesn't mean we have to do this." The green Autobot informed, on edge as they got into town. "Ratchet would have taken care of her."

"Uh, all he was worried about was getting those math things out of her brain. The computer got hours of it, I'm sure that's enough. Now we have to help her the human way." Miko said, being stubborn in her decision.

Bulkhead sighed, going to the drive-in theater. "Why are we watching a movie though? How is this supposed to help?"

"By occupying her brain with it! If we fill her head with a movie, maybe it'll push all that cybertron info out and she'll be back to normal!" the teen explained, seeming proud of her idea as she got their tickets then ordered soda and candy for them.

"With a midnight release cartoon?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Hey, I bet she likes these kind of movies!" Miko pouted, looking to Kristina as she got quiet. "See? She's paying attention!"

Kristina stared at the screen, still mouthing equations but silent as the film started. The trio watched to movie as Knockout and Breakdown drove by, having tracked her signal there.

"Are you sure, Knockout? It's a theater, why would the Autobots bring her here?" Breakdown questioned.

"That's where the signal is showing. Now come on." The medic replied, both of them driving in separate isles and viewing at cars with their cameras, the signal not being precise as it was weak.

Bulkhead froze as his rearview mirror caught sight of them. "Uh, Mikooo."

"Sshhh, you're going to break her concentration." The teen hushed, glancing at their passenger and relieved as she was still watching the movie.

"But Miko, Decepticons." The Autobot whispered.

Miko sat up straight, looking around through the windows and freezing as Breakdown rolled by them from behind their isle.

"…let's get out of here." She said quietly, ducking down and making Kristina do the same as Bulkhead tried to drive out discreetly.

Knockout suddenly drove to the exit when he saw the signal moving again, his side ports opening to reveal his blasters and aimed at Bulkhead when the Autobot reached the path.

"Let the human out and leave." The medic ordered, charging his lasers.

Bulkhead frowned internally, his other exit blocked as Breakdown drove up. The Autobot thought for a moment then suddenly spun his wheels quickly, kicking up a dirt cloud as he drove right for Knockout and slamming into his front. The medic yelled out as the hit broke one of his front lights and dented his grill, growling angrily and shooting repeatedly.

The Autobot sped off as fast as he could, knowing he couldn't risk transforming with so many humans around. The hit and run already caused a few screams, Knockouts and Breakdowns shooting not making anything better as a chase ensued. Bulkhead cursed under his breath as the medic was quickly catching up, trying to avoid cars as they drove through the city.

Knockout pulled up next to the green bot and transformed, jumping onto his enemy and bringing out his saw as he began cutting through the car roof. Bulkhead let out a pained yell, swerving and trying to shake him off as he veered off the road and into a parking lot. The Autobot suddenly pushed his breaks, successfully forcing Knockout to flip forward off of him.

Kristina's eyes focused a bit as she saw the medic, mumbling getting louder as if trying to figure it all out.

"You two need to get out so I can transform and fight, Miko." Bulkhead said, growling a bit as Breakdown blocked the parking lots exit.

Miko quickly unbuckled herself then Kristina, opening the door and trying to pull her out.

"Come on, lady! We have to go!" the teen pleaded, yelping as Kristina suddenly turned her taser on again and tried to jolt her. "Not this again!"

Kristina murmured as she opened her own door and slowly got out on her side, continuing to stare at Knockout. Bulkhead finally transformed and readied himself for the fight.

"Get her out of here, Miko." He insisted, trying to keep his senses on both Decepticons.

"How?! She's gonna tase me if I get near her!" Miko exclaimed.

"Step away from our human, Autobot." Knockout ordered again, bringing out his energon staff and starting it up as it lit with shocking energy.

"You're not gonna hurt her anymore, Decepticon." Bulkhead glared, not knowing Knockouts anger was at indignation that the green bot accused him of harming her.

"Have it your way then." Breakdown smirked, shooting Bulkhead in the back with a shoulder blaster.

The Autobot shouted from the hit, stumbling forward a bit but regaining himself as Knockout rushed at him. The wrecker swung at him but missed as the medic jumped high and landed a harsh electrocution right into Bulkheads neck, causing the large Autobot to fall.

"Bulkhead!" Miko yelled, looking for anything she could use as a weapon and seeing an old bat near a dumpster.

The teen quickly ran to get it, turning and blinking as she saw Kristina was now on her side of the scuffling bots. The latina was slowly walking towards her, dazed eyes staring as she recited equations but had her taser ready and crackling. Miko was so confused as to what was going on, slowly raising her bat.

"H-Hey, I'm on your side." She tried to assure. "We rescued you, remember? The Decepticons held you hostage, but we got you out of there." The teen explained, chills going up her spine as she was getting creeped out by the dead stare.

Kristina kept stalking to her as if her subconscious was ordering her to help Knockout by keeping Miko away. The teen stepped back but held the old bat at ready.

"Please don't make me do this." Miko begged, not wanting to have to hit the young lady as her back pressed to a wall. "Please."

The teen watched as her offender wasn't listening, biting back tears and clenching the bat as she rushed forward and swung. Kristina had no conscious to dodge an attack, getting hit square in the head and slamming into the ground. The bat was so brittle its wood actually splintered and broke in half on impact.

Knockout caught the act happen right when Miko swung, optics wide as he suddenly jumped off of Bulkhead and ran to her. The teen quickly ran away as Knockout rushed and threatened her with his staff, seeing how distraught he look and confused by it. The medic knelt down and hesitated before rolling Kristina onto her back, seeing blood drip along her head and splinters sticking from the side of her face. He soon glared at Miko and stood, changing his servo to a drill as he stalked to her.

"I'll rip you apart for that." Knockout growled darkly, spinning his drill as she backed away.

Just as he was about to skewer her on his weapon, Knockout stopped as he heard a grunt from Kristina and looked back. He watched as her body convulsed for a moment then rise as a large beam shot from her eyes and into the sky. Everyone stopped where they were as they watched, Knockout fully turning back to her.

Bulkhead had Breakdown pinning him, suddenly slamming the Decepticon off with his wrecking ball then running over to Miko. He stood in front of her protectively as they watched the medic kneel once more and try to touch the wounded human.

"Bulkhead, I-I didn't want to hit her but she was going to attack me…" Miko said, voice a bit shaky.

The two watched in confusion as Knockout picked her up and cradled her a bit in his servos, seeing him start to shake.

Bulkhead watched with a stern look, not knowing what was going on. "Put her down, Knockout. I won't let you take her and hurt her anymore."

Knockout's anger flared as he swiftly glared at Bulkhead, aiming his drill at them. "How _dare_ you accuse me of hurting her when your wretched human hit her with a bat?! I've done nothing but try to keep her safe! Just look at what your human did!" he shouted, holding out Kristina so the Autobot could see the damage.

"What do you mean keep her safe, she was your hostage! Last I saw, Megatron was crushing the life out of her!" Bulkhead rebutted.

"Just because I can't get back at Megatron for hurting her doesn't mean I'll let either of you live after what just happened!" Knockout bellowed, drill turning into a saw and buzzing loudly.

Just when the medic was about to attack the Autobot, he froze as Kristina let out a scream. He looked to her, seeing her grabbing at her face as she woke in pain.

"NGAAAH! MY FACE! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she shrieked, pain almost making her pass out again as she tried to touch her face.

"Don't touch, you're seriously injured!" Knockout tried to calm her, servo returning as he tried to pull down her arms

Bulkhead observed, confused but seeing the way the medic was trying to help her. "…she needs a hospital."

"I KNOW she needs a hospital, you fragging idiot!" Knockout seethed at him, returning his concentration on trying to calm his friend.

"N-No! I can't afford the hospital! J-Just take me home, I have a first-aid kit!" Kristina cried, trying not to have a complete panic attack as she felt large splinters on her face.

Miko and Bulkhead looked at each other then back at Knockout, not knowing what to do as they argued about the situation.

"I'm taking you to the hospital and that's final!" Knockout finally shouted.

"No you're FUCKING not! I don't have money to get treatment! They'll kick me out if I don't have anything to pay with!" she yelled back, clenching teeth as it hurt to speak. "You seriously think I can afford a doctor on my minimum wage salary?! You're a doctor, you fix me!"

"Maybe Ratchet can he-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Knockout and Kristina shouted in unison.

Bulkhead and Miko backed away some from their shouting, getting really uncomfortable from the bickering.

"Fine, I'll treat you but I'm not promising that I can fix you, you stubborn idiot!" Knockout shouted.

"_Fine!_" she shouted back.

Knockout looked back up and glared at Bulkhead and Miko. "Don't think for a second that this is over!" he warned as he transformed and had Kristina in his passengers' seat, driving off with Breakdown.

The Autobot and teen stood there as they heard the shouting fade as the Decepticons left. Miko looked up at her friend.

"IIII don't think she's a hostage." She said.

"I don't know what to think." Bulkhead admitted, both of them dumbfounded at what they witnessed and heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Knockout and Kristina finally stopped bickering by the time they got to her apartment, the latina rushing in and going into her bathroom for the first aid kit. She froze when she noticed her face in the mirror, seeing lots of tried blood having dripped from her ear and head, her left eye swelling shut from the impact. The young lady touched her face lightly as she looked closely to the splinters, some large enough to pull out by hand while she'd need tweezers for many others.

"Fuck me." She mumbled, opting to pull out the small slivers now despite knowing that Knockout was waiting.

After 15 minutes of plucking wood from her face she flinched as the medic honked impatiently. Kristina ignored it as she was just as huffy as he was at the moment, concentrating on treating the details before moving on to the larger splinters she could pluck out with her own fingers. Half an hour passed and she rolled her eyes as her phone began to ring, answering it without looking.

"Give me a damn second, I have wood in my face!" she yelled, freezing when she heard her mother's voice. "M-Mom?!

"What do you mean you have wood in your face?! What happened?!" her mother asked frantically.

"I, uh, slipped and landed on the edge of the door. Heh, it's really old and splintery. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Kristina apologized.

"And just who did you think I was that you'd yell at like that?" the parent questioned.

"Uh, just a friend I made over here in Jasper. Anyway, why are you calling? Did you need something?" the latina asked.

"To talk to my own daughter since she seems to forget to call her own mother, that's why!" her mother said matter-of-factly. "And why are you yelling at your friends?! You can't be yelling at people!"

Kristina bit back an annoyed groan, seeing an unknown number and knowing it was Knockout. "I know, ma. I'm sorry, I got to go, my friend is calling me now. I'll call you back later, I love you!" she said as she switched the call over to the medic. "_Give me a second._"

"You've been in there for nearly an hour, what are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Pulling wood from my face, what do you think?! You still haven't even told me how this happened!" she argued back.

"A human hit you in the face with a fragging bat, satisfied?!" he finally explained.

"Yes, thank you, now give me a second and I'll be out!" the latina said, hanging up and walking outside with the first aid kit.

"Finally." Knockout huffed, letting her in then zooming off with Breakdown. "All that time and you didn't even wash off that blood?"

"I'll do it when we get to base." She huffed back, pulling out a small mirror and gently tugging at the large splinters.

"Stop being so huffy me, it's not my fault you got attacked. If you hadn't begged to go on a mission with me you would have never been in this situation!" The medic frowned, he and his assistant driving through a ground bridge once outside of town.

"Speaking of that mission, why don't I remember a damn thing from then up to when I woke up feeling like a bear mauled half my face?" she asked, putting away her mirror and stepping out of Knockout once they were in the Nemesis.

"Because you were in a trance with Cybertronian information filling your head…which we were supposed to obtain for Megatron but it shot into the sky after you got hit." Knockout mumbled near the end as he transformed with Breakdown.

"Megatron's not gonna be happy about this." The assistant pointed out.

"_I know._" Knockout groaned, picking Kristina up and placing her on his shoulder as they walked to the control room.

Kristina ignored the stares as many of the working Eradicons noticed her face, frowning the entire time. Knockout also received some gazes at his dented up chassis and a broken front light, others more surprised that he wasn't making a complete fuss about it. Megatron looked to them as they entered, raising a brow.

"I assume there was a struggle?" the leader asked.

All three fought the urge to give him a stupid look at his comment as the situation was obvious.

"Yes sir, but we got her back. The only problem is when she was struck, the information beamed out of her." Knockout explained.

"So she's back to being a useless human, now with a broken face." Megatron mused, almost getting a glare from Kristina but she held back even as he smirked a bit. "I could have doled out some punishment for your failures, but I think this works too. With that much damage, it'll be a constant reminder for a while of your failure in this."

Kristina clenched her fists, temper flaring but knowing better than to mouth off to the leader. They were already on thin ice with the failed mission, she didn't dare make it worse despite the pain pissing her off. Her brow furrowed slightly as Megatron waved them off.

"Leave me, you look ridiculous." He said.

None of them hesitated to leave, relieved that he hadn't raged on them over losing the data but Knockout and Kristina still somewhat seething at each other.

"I think I'll leave you two to be alone." Breakdown said a bit awkwardly, going to his own room.

Knockout rolled his optics a bit and went to his wash room, placing her on the edge of a sink. "You're going to wash off before I do any xray checks." He explained while turning on the water after plugging the drain, filling it enough to where it would go up to her waist once she's in there.

Kristina sat there on the edge, expecting the medic to leave but looking to him when he didn't. "…are you gonna get out?" she asked, seeing his look. "I have to take my clothes off to do this, and I'm not about to get naked in front of you."

"Well that's just too bad, because I need to make sure you don't drown in the bath. You probably have a concussion right now and could lose consciousness at any moment." He said firmly. "Now go on, strip and get in the water."

Kristina blushed hard as she looked away "….at least turn around for this part!"

Knockout rolled his optics again but obliged, turning when he finally heard a small splash as she slid into the water, only her head showing.

"You need to dunk your head in too if you're to wash it." Knockout stated.

"I know that." She said, hesitant to push her open wounds from where the large splinters had once been into mildly hot water. With a deep breath, she dunked her head and bubbles suddenly surfaced as she let out a scream under water.

Knockout watched over her, wincing some as he couldn't imagine the pain she was in. Kristina gasped when she finally surface, cursing in Spanish under her breath as she slowly started washing off blood using her hands. She clenched her teeth as she could feel miniscule splinters still in her face that were too small to be seen, some transferring over to her hand as it slid by.

"Ffffuck." She whispered, dipping the side of her head in this time and trembling as she could feel water try to enter her ear but the swollen canal blocking it.

Knockout walked over to one of his towels, taking a corner and ripping off a small piece. "Here, this should help." He said as he held it to her, it being a perfect sized wash cloth.

Kristina blushed some, nodding. "Thank you." She took it and dipped the cloth in the water before gently scrubbing it against her bloodied ear.

They stayed in silence as she washed, both of their angers having finally dwindled down to a little spark. Knockout tore off a bigger piece of his own towel when Kristina was finally done washing, reaching into the sink and pulling the plug. The latina quickly covered herself up as the water left to reveal her body, blushing deeply but thankful that the makeshift towel was sized to cover her entire body like a cloak. Knockout couldn't help but chuckle as she looked like a towel monk, gently picking her up out of the sink and taking her to the desk.

The medic started to laugh as she stayed bundled up in her large towel and scuffled inside it a bit as she refused to let one bit of flesh be seen while she dried herself off.

"Shut up!" she said in a muffled voice, head finally popping out and hair frazzled, winning another laugh from her friend.

Kristina pouted as she reached to her toiletries bag and grabbed a big bottle of ibuprofen, downing some pills then pulling out a brush. She was careful on her damaged side as she started fixing her hair, brushing gently. Despite having the towel pressed mostly to her front, some of the cloth slid down her back, revealing a large scar under her left shoulder blade. Knockout froze for a moment then leaned down and held her still, looking at it closely as he was worried the Autobots had done something to her while in their base.

"Knockout, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to finish brushing her hair out as he kept his servos on her.

"What did they do to you?" he asked, voice on the verge of being mad again.

"Are you looking at my scars? That happened four years ago, Knockout. It's ok." She reassured him.

"_What_ happened four years ago?" he worried, looking to her as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"…I had a tumor. You know what those are, right? Dangerous growths in the human system, sometimes they get really big. Mine was bigger than my fist and apparently ready to pop like a water balloon." She explained, the story seeming to not bother her much. "One month full of three surgeries later, I spent New Years in a hospital bed then went home to finish recovery. Now here I am, four years later and all healed up physically. But mentally, eh, the situation messed me up on the winter season, that's for sure. I always get flashbacks during the winter and kind of shut myself off from everyone."

"So you were scared because you almost died?" Knockout asked, blinking as she actually laughed.

"You know, that's the really weird part, Knockout. I wasn't really scared during all of those surgeries. I wasn't scared of dying on an operating table, I wasn't scared about the possibility of cancer, it's like I said 'fuck it, if it happens it happens' and just rolled with it as if I knew I was going to come out alive." Kristina started to tear up some. "I wish I had that kind of courage in all aspects of my life…but I don't. I'm usually scared of anything, that tumor deal was the only moment I felt…in a weird way, in control. I was in control of my emotions even if I wasn't in control of the situation and the directions they turned. Now I have a lot of issues, but I try to put a smile on so it doesn't bum other people out." She sighed, tears falling softly.

Knockout stroked her arm a bit when he finally let go of her. "How about we go take care of your injuries now?"

Kristina nodded, getting dressed then grabbing the first aid kit before being taken to the med bay. Knockout took a hand held xray device from his desk and connected it to the computer, scanning her face. He watched as a picture of her skull came up on the computer screen.

"Looks like you only have minor fractures, no need for anything invasive. I suppose you got lucky that the bat broke, otherwise you would have been hit with a full solid force." The medic examined.

"'Lucky' is stretching the situation, but I guess you're right." She said. "Can I bandage myself up now?"

"Yes, do you need help?" Knockout inquired.

"Nah, I got this." The latina answered, taking out some antiseptic and a big cotton ball, pouring some liquid on it and dabbing her wounds with a hiss.

The medic waited as she sterilized herself then bandaged her head, paying attention in case he had to help her if something like this happened again. He shuddered a bit at the thought, remembering his frustration at her getting hurt once more. Knockout took in a quiet breath to calm his nerves, smiling some when she finished.

"Ready to go to bed?" he asked.

"Definitely." Kristina replied, being carried back to the medics' room and placed in her spot.

The young lady laid down, waiting as Knockout went to his berth and fell into recharge. She slowly reached her phone and dialed her moms' number.

"Hey ma, just calling you back. No, everything's fine, got all the splinters out. No ma, I don't need to go to the hospital, nothing feels broken." She spoke, trying to keep a level voice that was both quiet but unsuspicious to her mother.

Knockout stirred silently, waking a bit and hearing her speak as he glanced over. Her back was too him as she carried on the conversation.

"My friend? He's fine, I didn't yell at him if that's what you're asking…ok, so I got a bit snippy with him, but he understands…I know, I don't want to lose a friend over my temper, I'm really trying here." Kristina said, Knockout able to tell she was starting to get a little annoyed. "I promise I'll try not to lose it anymore, but you know how my emotions get. No, it's not that easy for me and you know that….Si ma…sorry… I'm not getting snippy with you, I swear."

The medic couldn't help but eavesdrop, wondering who she would be talking to so late. He quickly closed his optics when she finally said bye and hung up her phone, hearing an exasperated sigh from her as she carefully laid down. Knockout glanced over again with one optic, seeing her looking a bit down after the call.

"…Kristina?" he whispered a bit, seeing her jump a little.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" the medic wondered.

"…guess you heard all that." the latina replied. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who was it, if you don't mind me asking?" Knockout asked.

"My mom." She noticed his confused look at the term. "She created me, I guess that's what you guys would call it."

"Aren't you happy to speak with her then?" he said curiously.

"Of course. I'm always happy to talk to her, it's just sometimes…it's difficult. She doesn't fully understand the 'mental illness' stuff with me, she usually thinks I can just buck up and be 'regular' like everyone else." Kristina explained, sighing. "Oh, and sorry for being super bitchy with you earlier...I was in a lot of pain, I get pissy when I hurt."

"It's alright." Knockout replied, smiling some as he relaxed back. "It's a lot to deal with on the scale you experienced."

"Yup." She responded, resting her head back onto the pillow and sighing. "I'm gonna sleep now. Night."

"Night." He said, closing his optics once again as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Kristina's injuries were finally looking better after a few weeks, bruising down to some yellowing and her eye having opened back up. She was even able to hear out of her ear again.

"Finally, I can go back into stores without too much gawking." She grinned after removing her final change of bandaging and gauze, even the holes from the big splinters having closed up.

Knockout chuckled, giving her a final scan then nodding in approval at her healing. "Looking great."

Kristina smiled, disposing of her bandages then looking over to some vials of chemicals he had been working on ever since he got a sample of Synthetic Energon from Ratchet during a battle.

"So how's the energon mix going?" she asked.

"Still trying to completely stabilize it. Honestly, I wish we had gotten to you before you lost all of that information. Could have been very helpful to know the full formula." Knockout sighed, picking up a vial and swirling it a bit.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." The latina waved a hand casually, leaning back and swinging legs over the edge of the table. "So, have you noticed Megatron acting…a little strange?"

"Who hasn't? He's been ranting about how he can see and feel Unicrons thoughts." The medic said. "That Dark Energon must be making him crazy if he thinks he can hear him."

"Who's Unicron?" she asked with a tilted head.

"Said to be a giant cybertronian who can destroy planets. He's also known as the Chaos Bringer and Dark Energon is his blood. Whatever." He chuckled, examining the SynthEn under a microscope.

"Chaos Bringer, huh? Ooooh, so spooky." Kristina said while wiggling her fingers, yelping as the entire ship suddenly shook. "What was that?!"

"Stay here." Knockout said firmly, running out the see what was going on.

The young lady waited then looked as the medic returned half an hour later.

"So you know how we were talking about Unicron?" Knockout asked with a nervous laugh.

"...He's here, isn't he?" she said.

"Worse… apparently he's your planets' core." The medic replied.

"Cybertronian Satan is _in_ Earth?!" Kristina exclaimed. "Well, I guess that makes Earth interesting for once."

"This isn't interesting, it's a disaster!" the medic explained.

"Sooo, can I see him?" she grinned a bit.

"_No_, we're not taking one step outside until this all blows over. Volcanoes are erupting with dark energon and the sky's practically raining with it!" Knockout stated. "We're staying in the Nemesis where it's safe, you should take this more seriously."

"Come ooon, let's at least watch from the control room, I bet Soundwave is surveying the whole thing." Kristina begged a bit.

"You don't need to watch anything, look through the internet on your laptop or something. Keep busy." He said.

"Knockout, if the earth is exploding with energon and evil, I highly doubt the internet is working." She answered incredulously. "If it's working, it'll be all about Armageddon."

"Then play one of your video games. I don't know, just ignore what's going on outside." Knockout insisted.

Kristina sighed, pulling out her 3DS and playing Pokemon as they waited out the situation. Knockout was relieved that she finally gave in, wanting to keep her protected from the Chaos Bringer. He knew if they went to watch that she'd want to go out and see for herself, which would put her in harms way. The medic had done everything to keep her in base while she healed, he just wasn't ready to let her out, especially with Unicron now revealed.


End file.
